New Sherriff in Town
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-After his release from Prison, House is back at PPTH and it's business as usual until Foreman announces he's leaving and there will be a new Dean of Medicine in charge. Rated M for adult content and other fun stuff. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything. Well, I was working on a NaNoWriMo story (which I totally hate, BTW) and then I got tied up with work/travel. But this story sorta crept up on me so I decided to give it a try and see. I hope you like. Thanks to my beta and partner in crime, Purplemint Patty who's been helping me with consistency. This is totally AU so just go with it and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any other characters from the series therein. This is JUST FICTION. Anyone else is purely a figment of my sick imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Why do you think Foreman's calling this meeting?" Wilson wondered out loud as he and House got into the elevator.

"Does it matter? It's an excuse not to do any work for an hour."

"Sometimes I forget that you're a department head."

"Because I never attend the meetings?"

"Exactly, so why this time? And unless you have a patient, you do as little work as you possibly can."

"One of the conditions of my parole is that I have to attend all meetings. You know, act like a real doctor does. Not that I care. There's usually coffee and food. I'll suck it up. At least they removed the ankle monitor."

"Yeah, now you really are a free man."

"Amen."

House was right. Foreman had made sure there was plenty of hot coffee and donuts. There was a woman there that House had never seen, but he focused on getting one of the double chocolate donuts and went to sit down. Once everyone was seated, Foreman cleared his throat and called the meeting to order.

"Well, now that you're all here, we can get down to brass tacks," he said. "I'm not going to waste your time. I'm leaving Princeton Plainsboro. Dr. Hamilton, the doctor I mentored with in Los Angeles, offered me a full partnership in his practice. It's a multi-discipline practice and I'm the head of his Neurology team. My last day is Friday."

There was some quiet mumbling among the doctors but it quickly stopped when Foreman cleared his throat.

"I would like to introduce you all to the new Dean and hospital administrator in a less than formal setting because she doesn't like to stand on formalities. Dr. Jennifer Miller left a position at Mass General to come here, even though she was on the fast track to be named the OB/GYN department head. Regardless of the fact that her family is one of Princeton Plainsboro's largest donors, I feel, and the Board concurs, that she is the best choice to run this hospital."

"I like a woman who knows how her own vagina works," House whispered to Wilson, who coughed to cover up a laugh.

Foreman glared at House before continuing. "So please welcome Dr. Jennifer Miller, the new Dean of Medicine."

There was a round of applause as she stood up and House was able to study her. She was short, but not petite. Her body was on the voluptuous side, something that House didn't always go for, but very fit. He wondered what those full breasts that seemed to be straining against her silk blouse, looked like. Her burgundy colored hair was long and straight, past her shoulders and her green eyes were sharp and alert. He pegged her to be in her late forties, possibly early fifties, but it was difficult to tell. Her skin was near perfect but there was nothing fake about her. She clearly took care of herself, even with a demanding career in Obstetrics.

"Thank you, Doctor Foreman. I'm going to keep this short," she began. Her voice was husky, much like Kathleen Turner, yet it had a crisp tone. "I know how Dr. Cuddy ran this hospital and how good she was as an administrator. I hope to run Princeton Plainsboro along those lines, but there are going to be changes in the day to day operations of this hospital. I'm a hands-on person, and I would like to get to know my staff. I will be scheduling meetings with each and every one of you over the next few weeks, and after that, we will meet monthly. Oh, and don't compare me to Edward Vogler because I have money. My only intention is to make Princeton Plainsboro the premier hospital in the area. I will know everything that goes on here, but I will not interfere in how you run your respective departments. Too much kibbutzing interferes with progress."

House glanced at her and saw that she was staring right back at him. Blue eyes met green and she arched an eyebrow."Do you have a question Doctor..."

"House."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes?"

"Are you going to wear low cut tops and tight skirts like Cuddy did? Oww!" He grimaced as Wilson kicked him under the table.

"I intend to dress as an administrator, doctor. You may or may not approve, but I don't need your approval on my wardrobe."

"I think you might've met your match," Wilson whispered.

"Pfft."

"You're going to put her through the paces, aren't you?"

"Damn right. Gotta see what she's made of."

"Are you two finished with your little chat?" she asked them, looking slightly amused, while Wilson looked embarrassed at being called out.

"Not really, but please continue." House said, giving her one of his crooked smiles.

"Well, we can wait until you've finished your little meeting." She glanced at her watch in an effort to control her laughter. "I have time but I don't know about the other doctors."

"Oh, well played, sir," House said. "Carry on."

The rest of the meeting went fairly quickly before they were all excused, all except House.

"Dr. House, may I have a word?"

"Mhm, I always loved detention," he grinned as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

"I was going to put this off for a few days, but you're here, I'm here, so I thought no time like the present."

"What do you want to know?"

She shook her head. "Why don't we talk in your office where you'll be more comfortable?"

He frowned. "I'm comfortable here. What's wrong with here?"

"More privacy for one. For all we know, people could be listening outside the door."

"And you think my office will be more private?" He didn't tell her about the glass walls but sighed and got up, using his cane to help him."Then let's go. After you, boss." House said as he held the door for her.

When they arrived at his office she was surprised. It was big, certainly, but there was no measure of privacy except for the blinds.

"Are you the only doctor who has glass walls?"

"Yep."

"And why is that?"

"So Cuddy could keep an eye on me."

"Did it work?"

"Not really. I have various hiding spots around the hospital when I don't want to be somewhere. What about you?"

She blinked. "What about me?"

"What made you decide to take this job? Got sick of delivering babies and staring up hoo-hoo's?"

She coughed to cover up a laugh. "You must've gone to Hopkins."

House grinned in return. "I did."

She then cocked her head to one side and he could almost imagine the light bulb going off over her head.

"Wait a minute... you're not... THE Greg House, are you?"

"Do you know another doctor named Greg House? Because I don't."

Her eyes widened. "I heard that you worked at this hospital but... I thought you were in prison."

"I was paroled due to over-crowding. And then Foreman needed me on a case so they let me go a little earlier. I wore an ankle monitor for awhile but then they took that off. I'm still on parole so I can't screw up or it's right back in the clink."

She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. Though I'm sure most of it is made up."

"It's not."

She sat up and straightened her skirt. "Well, it is an honor to finally meet you, Dr. House. And despite what Dr. Cuddy warned me about you, I'm still willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I look forward to working with you."

 **"** What did the estimable Lisa Cuddy have to say about me?" House wondered out loud. "And when did you talk to her?"

Before he could grill her further, she startled him with her proposal.

"I don't suppose you'd like to just... have dinner or maybe even a coffee, would you?"

He blinked. "Are you asking me out, Dr. Miller?"

"Jenny," she said, "and yes, I guess I am. You were a legend at Hopkins. Hell, you still are. They still talk about you."

"Oh yeah? What do "they" say, and what did Cuddy tell you about me?"

"If you agree to have dinner with me I'll tell you."

"Ooo blackmail. So ethically wrong. I like it."

"I thought you would. So how about it?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you? "

Her face fell. "No, you're probably right. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying. See you later, Dr. House."

"Just call me House. Everyone else does."

"And you can just call me Dr. Miller. Everyone else does," she said with a smile before she left.

XXX

"So you had your little meet and greet with Miller?" Wilson asked House over lunch. "How did that go?"

"She asked me out."

Wilson started sputtering and coughing on his sandwich as House gave him a couple hard hits on the back to clear his throat.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, of course."

"You said no?"

"Well why the hell would I say yes?"

"Why the hell would you say no? In the board room, she was staring at you like you were the appetizer, main course, and desert!" Wilson hissed.

"Do you really think I'm going to do anything with her? After what I went through with Cuddy? Do you really think I want to make that mistake twice?"

"How do you know it would be the same thing? You don't even know her."

"That's right. I don't. And I'm sure as hell not going to do anything with her, either."

"Then do you mind if I do?"

House looked surprised, then started laughing. "Not at all. Care to make a little wager?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A hundred bucks says you can't score on the first date."

"I'll take that bet. You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _So you guys liked chapter 1? Cool :) Thanks to those who read/commented, and to those who just read. Here's chapter two._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own House or any of its characters. The rest of them belong to ME.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"I'll take my winnings in one new crispy bill," House told Wilson as they sat at the bar watching the football game.

"You know where you can stick your hundred," Wilson muttered under his breath.

"Hey, nobody likes a sore loser. What's wrong? Is she frigid or something?"

"Or something. I don't know. Maybe she's not into guys. I pulled out all the stops and she didn't bite. She seemed more interested in you than anything else."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So maybe you should just go out with her so she can find out what she wants to know and you can find out what Cuddy said about you. I know it's driving you crazy."

"If I went out with her it would be all over the hospital like wildfire. I don't need that shit."

His phone dinged, indicating a new email, and House grumpily checked it, but what he saw was a surprise.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Check your email."

Wilson took out his phone and checked.

"Cool, she's having a New Year's Eve party for the department heads. This is your chance to find out what her agenda is in a more casual setting."

House perused the address at the bottom of the email.

"Nice part of town," Wilson said. "If memory serves, it's that huge brick townhouse complex that I drive by on the way to and from work. She's gotta have some serious money to live there."

"Of course she has money. She's one of the biggest donors to this hospital. Without her, we wouldn't have all that nice equipment."

"She did mention one thing to me," Wilson said as he sipped his beer. "She said she has plans for you."

"In those exact words?"

"Yeah. But she didn't elaborate. She knows we're friends so she probably dropped that hint knowing I'd tell you. So I guess we're going to this party, huh?"

"I love a good party. And it's good she lives in Jersey. I'd need to clear it with my probation officer if she lived in New York or Philly."

"She mentioned she has a home in Massachusetts too, so the townhouse must be home base. She's old money, House. _Real_ old money. Don't screw this up so she leaves and takes it with her."

"She wouldn't do that. She likes the hospital too much to just leave. And I'm pretty sure Cuddy did her best to try and talk her out of running PPTH, and failed miserably. I wouldn't be surprised if Cuddy or the Board tried to tell her ways to control the uncontrollable but gifted Gregory House, the best asset Princeton Plainsboro has ever had."

"You seem to be behaving yourself for the most part."

"That's because she hasn't been bugging me to do clinic duty."

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with that? She hasn't been bothering me either. Guess it's something else for you to get to the bottom of."

House grinned wickedly. "Oh I will."

XXX

House and Wilson pulled up to Jenny's townhouse and parked. They could hear the music from the sidewalk as they made their way to the front door.

"Sounds like it's already rockin'," House said as he rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal an older lady dressed like a housekeeper.

"Welcome to Dr. Miller's residence. Your names, please? All visitors are announced."

"Fancy shmancy," House said as he removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"Just tell her the party can officially start now that House and Wilson are here."

A man came by with a tray carrying champagne flutes. "Champagne?"

"Absolutely."

They were escorted into the main living room which was very lavishly decorated for the holidays but Jenny was nowhere to be seen. At least, not at first. House spotted her in the corner of the room talking to someone, champagne in hand. When she saw House, she smiled and quickly excused herself from that conversation.

"Well, you made it. Did you bring your team?"

"I told them about it, but they already had plans. So I guess you get me all to yourself."

The smile she gave him was nothing less than feral. "That's just the way I wanted it. What are you drinking?"

"Champagne for now," he grinned at her as he leaned back against the wall.

She sipped from her own flute and then seemed to be thinking about what to say next. "You know, Dr. Cuddy and I had a very interesting meeting and I have to say I'm rather surprised that most of what she told me about you hasn't come to pass."

"How did you meet Cuddy?"

"That's an interesting story."

"One that I'd like to hear."

"Well then, follow me. I have something to show you in my study."

"I'll bet," he leered as he followed her through the main living area into the study. On her desk were some blueprints.

"Take a look," she said as she pointed to them.

"What is it?"

"Plans for your office. I gather Wilson told you that I had them."

"He wasn't very specific." He wandered over to the prints and stared at them. It looked the same except the glass walls were gone.

"No more glass walls?"

"Nope. I found it appalling that you were the only doctor who had glass walls, and even more appalling that department heads were required to do clinic duty, yet you were the only one who actually got harassed about doing them."

When he looked at her in question, she shrugged. "I talked to quite a few people. None of the other department heads were doing hours in the clinic. Just you. It wasn't fair. As far as I'm concerned the interns and fellows can work clinic, and if push comes to shove, there is enough money in the budget to hire a staff specifically for the clinic. The only time other doctors would be in the clinic is for a consult or to fill in. It's beneath you and a waste of your talents. Cuddy was a controlling bitch, wasn't she?"

House wanted to kiss her for that comment, but instead sipped his champagne. He'd barely finished it when a server appeared to offer him another one, which he took.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave years ago. I would have, given those conditions." she added.

He shrugged. "Nobody else would hire me because of my attitude."

"Not true," she said as she sipped her own drink. "I've been to several hospitals and not one of them has said they wouldn't hire you. You're world famous, Dr. House. While your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, your brilliant mind trumps attitude. I guess it comes down to whether someone is going to want the doctor who holds their hand and cries with them in their last hours, or the prick with the knowledge that will save a life. Because when that day comes, I'll want the prick and so will you. Cuddy poisoned your mind, making you believe you had no other choice but to stay. It's quite sad. You were her slave in shackles and she held the key. Was it like that in your personal relationship too?"

House was flabbergasted.

"It is what it is. So you haven't answered my question about how you met her."

"Cuddy was placed on administrative leave after your little run in with her house. When she heard you were being released early, she frantically began putting out job feelers. Gossip being what it is, Mass General was her only option. I was under contract at Mass General for another six months at the time and couldn't take the job right away, so Dr. Foreman was named interim Dean until my contract was up. Once she knew where I was headed, she pulled out all the stops trying to convince me to stay where I was. It was a very vicious conversation."

"I'll bet it was."

"I was surprised, and believe me, it takes a lot to surprise me anymore. Most of her rant revolved around you. She tried to make it clear that unless I could "control" you, the hospital would go to hell in a hand basket, but my track record convinced the board I was the right person for the job. That my family is one of the hospital's largest benefactors didn't hurt either, nor did the fact that I have run a hospital before, albeit on an even smaller scale than Princeton Plainsboro. I'm no rookie. The comments I got from the departments heads I've already spoken with were mixed but all in all, you're respected at that hospital. In short, I believe we can work together just fine."

"So far so good."

"I've written up a new contract for the department heads. Here's yours," she said as she slid it towards him across the desk. "Look it over, have your lawyer check it, if you like. I need it back by next week. Changes can be made if necessary but I think you'll find it fair. When was the last time you got a raise, Dr. House?"

He thought. "It's been...awhile."

She handed him an envelope. "Your Christmas bonus. Things are going to change at PPTH but for the better, I promise."

"I believe you," he said as he took the envelope and shoved it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Not going to look at it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Why not?"

He shrugged and took the envelope back out and ripped it open. Inside was a check for five thousand dollars.

"Wow."

Jenny smiled and he looked at her, somehow really seeing her for the first time. She really was strikingly beautiful for someone that he still guessed to be in his age bracket. Most women were showing signs of wear and tear by now, but she wasn't, and House's experienced eye told him she had not paid any plastic surgeon a visit for anything.

"I really would like to get to know you better, Dr. House."

"Why?"

She seemed thrown by that question but she recovered quickly.

"Because you intrigue me. I like smart men and handsome ones at that."

"Workplace romances are never a good idea, especially if I'm one half of the relationship."

"You could be right, but let's agree to disagree on that point, at least for the time being, okay? In the mean time, what harm is there in being good friends? None that I can see. I want to get to know you. Find out if all those stories and rumors about you at Hopkins and Michigan state are true."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but some people don't change," she smiled.

"What about Wilson?"

"Dr. Wilson is very nice, but I'm not interested in him."

"Every woman is interested in Wilson. He's the Panty-Peeler of PPTH."

"Doesn't mean that I am. I'm just not attracted to him that way. He's a little too young for me anyway. Too... what do you call it? Boy-next-door."

She was standing very close to him and he could smell her perfume. A very subtle rose scent. "Think about my invitation, Greg," She said softly as she ran her hand down his arm. "It's just dinner. That's all it has to be."

There was a knock on the door and the housekeeper entered. "Madame, you have some more guests."

"Thank-you, Pat. I'll be right out."

Jenny smiled at House as she put down her empty glass. "Enjoy yourself tonight, Greg. But I am hoping for a kiss at midnight. You will stick around, won't you?"

House returned to the party and picked up another flute of champagne and a canapé.

"Well? What happened?" Wilson asked.

"After she showed me my new office plans and gave me my Christmas bonus, she asked me out again and told me to stick around for the festivities at midnight."

"Which you're not going to, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Well then, find your own way home. I didn't come here to just leave before the party really gets going, which is, as you know, after midnight. Besides, what's so bad about a kiss at midnight?"

"Nothing, unless it's with your boss."

"It's New Year's, House. Everyone kisses everyone. It's just the way it is. What's the matter, scared you might enjoy it too much?"

"I'm not scared."

"Good. Then we're staying. Now drink up and maybe you'll loosen up."

The TV was on, live from Time's Square and it was ten minutes to midnight. House was very mellow, having switched from champagne to Scotch and he lounged on the couch watching everyone else. He didn't often go to parties with his colleagues because he liked to keep his work life separate from his private life. So why was he even there?

 _Because Jenny Miller is a puzzle and you never could walk away from a puzzle_ , his inner voice all but spat back at him. He sighed. At least it wasn't Amber or Kutner's voice but his own. It still didn't make him feel any better.

He finished his Scotch and got up to hit the bar for another one just as people started to count down to midnight. New drink in hand, he was accosted by several females on the way back to his seat, ducking and dodging them as much as possible until he was face to face with Jenny. Her eyes were bright with amusement and something else. Malice, perhaps? She was smiling at him as her hands slid up his chest to cup his face.

"A promise is a promise."

"I haven't forgotten. Prepare to have your world rocked." He leaned over and kissed her, his mouth crashing onto hers in a feverish urgency that surprised even him. But her hands slid down his back and wrapped around his waist as she pressed her body against his.

He was jostled as someone walked past and the kiss ended all too quickly. When he glanced up, he noticed Wilson smirking and making a "shame, shame" gesture with his hands. He smirked back as Jenny released him.

"Well my, my, my," Jenny said with a smile, her lips were a little pink from whisker burn. "I could get used to that."

House didn't say anything as he sipped his Scotch and headed back to his comfy recliner where he remained until he finished his drink. He looked for Wilson and pointed to his watch, signifying that it was time to go and his friend nodded. Once they had their coats,

Jenny met them at the door. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Thanks for coming."

"It was a great party," Wilson said. "Thanks for inviting us. You have a very nice place."

"Thank you. I'll see you two on Monday."

"Yep, gotta go," House said and started walking out to the car.

Wilson smiled apologetically at Jenny. "I think you managed to overwhelm him."

"Not an easy task, I take it? Interesting."

"Jenny... there's something you need to know about House..."

"Hey, are we going or what?" House shouted to him as he leaned against the car.

"We'll talk on Monday," Jenny nodded and smiled back at Wilson. "Drive safe."

"Thanks."

She stood in the doorway and waved once they were in the car and watched them drive off. Sighing, she turned and went back to her party.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know what Jenny's townhouse looks like, google this address:

18 Paul Robeson Place Princeton, New Jersey 08540 United States

It's on the market right now and there are pictures of the interior. And if you think that's nice, wait until you see the place I have in mind for her home in Mass. ;) Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story.  
**_

 **Chapter Three**

The rumor mill had already gone into overdrive when House arrived at work on Monday morning. He pretended to ignore it, and glared at anyone who looked in his direction. When he got to his office and dropped his bag, there was a picture of himself and Jenny in a serious lip lock from the party taped to his computer monitor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his team watching him. Crumpling up the picture, and tossing it in the garbage, he took off his jacket and entered the conference room.

"How was your New Year's?" Taub inquired with a knowing smirk.

"Fine."

"Looked better than fine," Chase muttered under his breath.

"It was New Years," House snapped. "Everyone kisses everyone at the stroke of midnight. Who the hell cares?"

"I have a sister, that's not how we kiss at the stroke of midnight," Chase said with a cocky grin.

"Says the man whore," House murmured. "So...case?"

"No."

"Good. Then since I no longer have clinic duty, you all do, so get down there."

They all rolled their eyes but left the room. "And don't come back without a case!" House called after them just as Jenny breezed in.

"Good morning, Dr. House."

"Dr. Miller. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just came to let you know that construction on your office begins tomorrow and I have a temporary office set up for your use until it's completed."

"How long are we talking?"

"Just a few weeks. It's just down the hall. If you need help packing up some things let me know. I'll send someone up."

"I can pack my own stuff," he snapped at her.

She merely shrugged it off. "Fine." Then she closed the door to his office and leaned against it.

"What's wrong, Greg? Did you enjoy our kiss just a little too much?"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't appreciate it being broadcast all over the damn hospital!"

"What are you talking about?"

House reached into the trash can and extracted the crumpled picture of them. "You're telling me you're not responsible for this?"

"Greg, we live in a world of social media. Every Tom, Dick and Harry has a cell phone these days with a good camera. It's nothing to them to whip it out and snap a picture of someone making out at a party. But I have to tell you that I can't take selfies to save my life, so direct your anger at whichever guest took that shot."

"Even if it's their boss?"

"Especially if it's their boss. I don't care. Why do you?"

"I'm more annoyed about it than anything else. It was just a kiss. It's not like I had my hand up your dress."

"It was more than just a kiss, Greg. It was... dare I say it?"

"Say it."

"It was, in a word, hot."

He suppressed a grin as he looked at the picture again. She was right about that. It was hot.

"On that note, I'm going to go out on a limb here and invite you for dinner Friday night. I'm cooking."

He cocked his head to one side. "You cook?"

"Very well, actually."

"I thought you had staff to take care of all that."

"I do, but they're getting the night off. I put myself through med school being a sous chef at some of the best restaurants in town. And I heard that you like to eat and have a big appetite."

"You heard right, and why would someone with your money need to work their way through med school? Daddy had other ideas for you and refuse to write the check?."

"If you accept my invitation, I'll tell you all my secrets then. Are you up to it?"

He thought about it and realized she wasn't going to give up.

"Okay."

Her face brightened and she stood up straight.

"Great. Dinner's at six. Don't be late."

As she opened the door, he called after her. "I'm gonna need some boxes."

"I'll have some sent up. Here are the keys to the office, 422," she said and tossed them to him before she left.

XXX

Wilson came in an hour later as House was putting the last few things into a box. "What's going on?"

"She got a little too hot and bothered over our New Year's Eve kiss and said I'm too much of a distraction for her and fired my ass."

Wilson's jaw all but dropped and he started sputtering. "Wh-what? Seriously?"

House chuckled and shook his head. "No, you moron. Construction on my new office starts tomorrow. I'm moving to the empty one down the hall until it's finished."

"Wow, she moves fast, doesn't she?"

"You oughta know. Oh wait, no, you probably don't. And by the way, where's my money?"

Wilson groaned as he took out his wallet and slapped a crisp one hundred dollar bill into the palm of House's hand.

"Nobody likes a sore loser," House chuckled as he slipped the bill into his own wallet. "Now, what do I take to her place for dinner?"

"She invited you to dinner?"

"Yep."

"Well, flowers are cliché, but you can't go wrong with a good bottle of wine. Did she say what she's cooking?"

"Nope."

"Well then get a bottle of red and a bottle of white so you're covered."

"Good idea."

"So much for not dating the boss, huh?"

"I'm not dating her."

"Bullshit. Your tongue was down her throat the other night and now you're going over there for dinner. My guess is that you're the main course and she's going to be dessert."

House sighed and flopped down into his favorite chair. "Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten laid?"

"I don't really want to know this but I can guess."

"Exactly. I don't even know if I want this. Any of this. But she's very insistent. How can I keep turning her down?"

"You could."

"I did. But she's...tenacious."

"You like tenacious," Wilson grinned at his friend. It was nice to see House so thrown off his game for once. The man was always in control but Jenny Miller had changed all that and Wilson was looking forward to seeing where it would go from there. "Are we watching the game tonight?"

"Yeah. Don't forget the beer."

"Or the food," Wilson muttered under his breath as he walked out, causing House to smile.

XXX

It was freezing when House stepped outside the front doors of the hospital. He was prepared for that though. As he limped along the sidewalk toward his bike, he saw Jenny standing on the curb, checking her watch repeatedly and glancing around.

"Need a ride?" he called to her.

She turned around and smiled. "That would be great. I called for a cab since my car is in the shop but they're taking their sweet time getting here. I've been standing here for almost twenty minutes!"

She followed him to the parking lot and stopped short when she saw what he had in mind for transportation. "You don't really expect me to ride on that thing, do you?"

"Why not?"

"It's a death trap. Look! It's got scrapes all over it."

"Those were there before I got it."

She didn't look convinced.

"It's this, or wait longer in the freezing cold, and I'm not willing to wait to see if the cab ever shows up. So what's it gonna be?"

Sighing in resignation, she stepped forward and took the helmet from him. Once she was situated behind him securely, he started the engine and took it slow out of the lot. It was a short ride to her place and when she got off the bike, she was smiling.

"That was... actually fun. Maybe next time we can go for a longer ride?"

"Anytime," he said as he put the helmet on himself. "Maybe when it's not freezing, though."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, and when I'm not wearing a skirt. Thanks for the ride, Greg. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep."

"I'm looking forward to Friday!" she called out to him as she unlocked her door, but when she turned around, he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and for your comments :) This chapter is kinda long so I ended up splitting it into 2. Plenty more to come after this :)**_

 **Chapter Four**

There was snow in the forecast, so House decided against the bike and took the car. He didn't know why he was so nervous and it bugged him. Yeah, Jenny was his boss, but for some reason being with her wasn't nearly as daunting as it had been with Cuddy.

He used the end of his cane to ring the doorbell and immediately heard footsteps from inside before the door opened.

There she stood, in a royal blue turtleneck sweater and black leggings. Her hair was down, but she had curled it so it looked glossy and very soft to the touch. He almost wanted to reach out and do just that but he resisted.

"Is it snowing yet?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Not yet but it smells like it's going to start."

"Yeah, it does."

"I brought some wine," he said as he handed her a couple of gift bags with a bottle in each.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't, but I wanted to."

"Well, thank-you. We can open one up now while dinner is cooking. I hope you like lobster."

His eyes widened. "We're having lobster?"

"Yep. You don't have a shellfish allergy, do you?" she giggled as he followed her into the kitchen.

He listened to the music playing and shook his head.

"Eighties? Really?"

"Hey, don't knock it. There was some good music in that decade!"

"If you say so."

"I do. I grew up on this shit."

House laughed. "You did not. How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" she asked as she poured them each a glass of red wine.

"There's a loaded question."

"I won't be offended if you're wrong."

"So she says."

"Well? Are you going to guess?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Umm...forty-five."

"Close. Try again."

"Higher or lower?"

"Higher."

"Forty-seven."

"Higher."

"Jesus, I feel like I'm playing that speed game in The Price is Right."

Jenny laughed and almost choked on her wine, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from spitting it out onto the counter. Once she composed herself, she gave her head a shake as if to clear it.

"I'm forty-nine."

"You look damn good. I know women in their early forties who don't look half as good as you do."

"Thank-you," she said as she moved closer to him. "You really know how to turn on the charm, don't you?"

"I have my moments," he said as he turned towards her and put down his glass of wine. Her musky rose perfume had him inhaling her scent yet again.

"Do you know why you're here, Greg?" she asked as her hands rested on his chest.

"For dinner."

"Well, yes, that's true. But there's another reason."

"And what's that?"

"Lisa Cuddy said you never let anyone get too close. And that was confirmed by James. Is that why your relationship with Lisa failed? Because you wouldn't let her get close?"

"No."

She looked at him intently for a minute and cocked her head to the side.

"Touchy subject?"

He shrugged. "It's not something I need to revisit."

"Fair enough. I will say that she was a fool for letting you go but as they say, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure."

"You might be singing a different tune once you get to know me."

"I might, but for now I'd like us to just enjoy each other, and the evening. Can you do that, Greg?"

Before he could answer, the oven dinged to let them know that dinner was ready.

"Saved by the bell," he murmured as he took another sip of wine.

"Indeed. Why don't you go sit down? I'll bring everything out."

They feasted on lobster tails with real butter, baked potato and salad.

"That... was amazing," he said as he pushed his empty plate away from him and leaned back in his chair. "You weren't kidding when you said you could cook."

"I heard you dabble a bit yourself."

"Very rarely. So what's for dessert?"

Jenny laughed. "You can't seriously have room after all that you ate."

"You underestimate my eating capabilities."

"Clearly. I'll be right back."

He watched her go back to the kitchen, admiring the view of her tight pants and long legs. He finished off his glass of wine and poured himself another, topping up hers as well. She returned with two dishes of chocolate mousse topped with whip cream.

"I take it you made this, too?"

"Of course."

They dug into their desserts and then House was definitely full.

 **"** So, what is there to do around here?"

"Well, I thought we might watch a movie downstairs in the media room."

"The media room," he repeated, imagining a total man cave-like experience. "What movie?"

"Anything you want. I have a huge DVD collection. I'm sure there's something that will catch your fancy."

"We'll see about that."

"We can take the elevator."

"You have an elevator?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, makes it easier for the staff. Their quarters are down there as well. When my late husband bought this place, the previous owner rented it out. Since this was our home base in Princeton, we weren't interested in having strangers underneath out feet. For the life of me I can't figure out why the neighbors permitted that. We converted it to quarters for our staff and a media room."

They got into the elevator and it went down two floors before stopping at the basement level.

"How long were you married?" he asked her.

"Twenty-five years."

"So what happened?"

"He had a brain aneurysm." She said it so simply that she might as well have said he took a nap.

"Any history of strokes? Was he overweight?"

"Greg," she said sternly as she stopped him in the hallway. "No diagnoses."

"I was just..."

"I know what you were just," she chuckled as she opened the double doors to the media room.

It was indeed a man cave of epic proportions. There were three rows of comfortable leather theater seats, complete with cup holders and small tables on each end. A large popcorn maker sat in one corner, while the other corner was filled with DVDs. The screen was easily ninety-inches wide and a projector hung overhead.

"Wow. You like your movies, don't you?"

"I hate going to movie theatres, so my husband built this for me. He was very good to me in many ways. He had to be. He was so much older than I was. He went out of his way to please me when he didn't have to, but I loved him all the more for it."

"Mhm," he nodded as he perused the selection, impressed with it. There was every genre one could imagine. He reached and selected The Transporter.

"Interesting choice, considering we've both seen it."

"Isn't that the point?" he leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She looked surprised but then laughed it off. "I intend to make you eat those words."

"That's why I said them."

When she looked even more amused, he grinned and added, "I don't put out on the first date."

"Well that's a pity, because I do. What are you drinking?"

"What is there?"

"We have beer, soft drinks, ice water..."

"Coke if you have it."

"Sure. Popcorn?"

"Maybe later. I need to digest a little first."

"Good point. I like a man who likes to eat."

He gave her a sexy grin which made her entire body heat up.

"I'll eat anything. Except pickles."

Jenny laughed and shook her head as she started the movie. "You're too much."

"Shhh...the movie is starting," he said in a loud whisper as he put his drink in the cup holder and sat back to watch.

They ended up watching the whole movie without any interruptions from him. It had been a long time since he'd seen it and he forgot how much he enjoyed it.

When the movie was finished, they went back upstairs.

"It's not that late yet. Can I interest you in a nightcap? And of course, you're welcome to spend the night if you don't want to drive home."

"I don't live that far."

"Well, the invitation still stands. So, what's your poison?"

"Got any brandy?"

"Of course. Perhaps you'd like a cigar to go with it?"

His look of surprise made her laugh.

"My husband loved his cigars and said you couldn't have a brandy without one."

She went to a shelf and brought over a humidor with impressive selection of various cigars.

He chose a wine tipped Port and took the lighter from her.

"If you're trying to impress me, you don't have to. I already am."

"That's good to know."

House took a few generous puffs and the sweet smell of the tobacco filled the air between them.

"Very nice," he said as he took the snifter of Brandy from her and took a seat on the high backed chair in front of the fire while she took the one across from him, sipping some cognac.

"What? No cigar?"

"Not tonight. I sometimes indulge but I had a bit of a headache earlier so I'm taking it easy."

He frowned and she waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine, you enjoy. It doesn't bother me."

"How often do you have these headaches?"

"Not often. Relax, Greg and stop trying to diagnose."

"Habit."

"I know. So why don't you tell me about your wife?"

He almost dropped the cigar and she giggled as he recovered.

"Don't look so shocked. It's common knowledge that you have one, even though some say she's a myth because they've never seen her."

"I only brought her to the hospital with me a few times. She lives in Atlantic City now. With her boyfriend."

"I see. And this is okay with you?"

"She wanted a green card and offered me a very impressive sum of money. And at the time it seemed like a good idea."

"You did it to lash out at Lisa."

"I suppose I did, yeah."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, but not in the way I had intended. I had the balls to invite her to the wedding in the childish hope that she would stop me and then we could start all over again. As soon as Dominika gets her green card, we'll get a divorce. No big deal."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes. Kinda makes it easier to be married to someone you don't despise."

"Hmm, another touchy subject, I take it."

He merely shrugged and continued puffing away as he stared out the window as the snow fell in large flakes outside. The thought of driving home didn't appeal to him anymore than staying the night did. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so torn.

He didn't have work the next day, so staying the night wasn't a bad idea, but there would most likely be consequences when he went back to work

If he gave into her this time would he be able to stand up to her next time? He didn't know.

He glanced over at her and watched her sip her drink as she watched the falling snow. He wondered what was going through her mind.

The idea of starting something with her had him in knots. If things ended badly, what then? Would she leave? Would he leave? Working with Cuddy after their breakup was horrible. He didn't yet know what Jenny was capable of if that were to happen.

"Helloooo over there," she said softly. "I never took you for the strong silent type. Something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking."

"About?"

"This and that."

"Stop over-analyzing this, Greg."

"What is _this_?"

"It's two people enjoying a drink by the fire. That's all it has to be if you want."

"But you want more," he said, knowingly.

She smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, but I'm also not going to pressure you into something you don't want. What would be the point? One thing you'll learn about me, Greg, is that I'm very patient."

"But in the end you always get what you want, right?"

"No, not always. I can accept the word no. I don't like it, but I can accept it. I wasn't always wealthy, you know. I was just lucky to have married into it. Franklin did love me. His family treated me like a commoner, but I didn't care. I was acceptable, maybe even socially admissible, but I was never _Mrs. Miller_. Never quite one of them. I was still in med school when I met him. All they saw was a poor student putting herself through med school, never realizing exactly how hard that was since they never had to lift a finger in their spoiled lives. They encouraged us to sign a pre-nup but Frank wouldn't have any of that."

"No kids, either?"

"Nope. It just never happened for us and we were okay with that. Besides, he has two brothers and they carried on the family name just fine. They called me selfish, and who's to say they weren't wrong? Neither of us really cared whether or not we had children. We were happy with the freedom we had. And in the event we did have children, I'd want to raise them myself. His nieces and nephews are raised by nannies and tutors. That's unacceptable to me. Frank and I lived in several cities before we made Princeton our home base again. When he passed, I couldn't bear living here, so I took the job at Mass General. Now the family accepts me, sort of, because I'm no longer an "embarrassment" to the family name. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I'm going to have any kids now. My eggs are done dried up," she said with a chuckle.

He put out his cigar in the ashtray and continued to swirl the remaining liquid in its snifter as he glanced out one more time at the snow.

"It's really coming down, isn't it?" he said, almost to himself.

"Yes. I know you live close by, but I'd feel better if you stayed. The guest bedroom is very comfortable and has an en-suite bathroom."

He nodded. He really didn't want to drive in the snow, even though he only lived fifteen minutes away. Fifteen minutes meant nothing when one hit a patch of black ice, and his car didn't have snow tires.

"Okay," he said with a brisk nod. "At least there won't be a walk of shame in the morning."

Jenny giggled. "Come on, I'll show you where the room is."

He followed her down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Where's yours?"

"Next door," she said with a sexy smile.

"Convenient."

"Not at all." She glanced at her watch.

"I thought I'd slip into something more comfortable and have another drink in front of the fire, and I do hope you will join me. I don't know why but I just... I enjoy your company, Greg. I'm not ready for the night to end just yet."

Honestly, he didn't either and it surprised him. Wasn't he trying to talk himself out of staying less than an hour ago?

"Okay. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

As if she had known what the weather would do, there was already a comfy robe and pajamas laid out on the bed for him. He had to admire her balls.

"Probably her husband's." House muttered to himself as he took off his black button down shirt and stared at his reflection in the full length mirror.

"You're a pathetic old man..." he muttered. "This is a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?"

He turned around to see Jenny leaning against the door frame dressed in blue silk lounge pants and a matching top with spaghetti straps. She looked like she was ready for bed, yet he could see the outline of her nipples and it stirred something in him. Something he figured had gone dormant.

"This," he said, gesturing to the room. "Staying here..."

"It's safer than you driving home. Besides, you just finished off a snifter of Brandy. If there was a road block you'd probably be above the legal limit and I'd be responsible if something bad happened."

"You make a good case."

She smiled and came into the room. "It's common sense."

He took a step back and she stopped.

"What's going on, Greg? You're acting like this is all new to you, but this isn't your first time at the rodeo. So what is it? Is it just because I'm your boss? Or is it something else? Someone else?"

"There's nobody else."

"Okay then what? You're afraid of getting hurt, is that it? You don't think I am too?"

"You're not afraid of anything."

"You don't know that. Come on, let's go back in the living room and talk some more." Then she smiled. "C'mon. I'll buy you a drink."

He grinned at that and followed her. She went to the bar and poured him another Brandy. "You should sleep well tonight after all this."

"With that and the Vicodin I can sleep anywhere," he said as he took the glass from her.

"Ah yes, the Vicodin. We'll discuss that one day, but not tonight."

"I appreciate that."

Jenny nodded and gestured to the couch.

"What is it you want, Jenny? Are you that lonely you decided to go after the broken cripple?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"It's you, Greg. As soon as you entered the board room a month ago I felt... I felt like someone hit me over the head. I was stunned. And at that point I didn't even know who you were. All I knew was that I had to get to know you." She took a long sip of her drink and put it down.

"I realize how crazy that sounds but it's true. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. And then when I found out who you were it was like someone pulled the rug out from under me. It was like "here's an attractive man. Too bad. You can't have him." And then I thought "Why can't I? And now, here we are."

House watched her hand as it drifted over to his good thigh and stayed there. When he didn't say or do anything, she removed her hand and sighed. Then she finished her drink and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

He stood up too and faced her. "What just happened? One minute you're seducing me with sweet talk and brandy and the next you're running like a scared rabbit."

"I can tell when a man doesn't want to be touched. As soon as I touched your leg I felt you tense. I get it, Greg. It's fine. G'night."

He watched her leave and shook his head as if to clear it. What the hell just happened? And better yet, what was he going to do about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank** **-you everyone for reading and adding this story to your favorites/alerts :) I'm glad you're enjoying this. And thanks again to Purplemint Patty for making sure the story flows properly, as I tend to jump around and sometimes get lost :)  
**

 **Chapter Five**

The bedroom door creaked open and House poked his head out. The place was quiet and most of the lights were off. Rubbing his thigh, he crept out into the hall and headed for the kitchen.

As he looked for a glass, the light came on and Jenny stood in the doorway. She was half asleep, but very alluring in her silk tank top and sleep pants.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He rubbed his thigh as he leaned against the counter. "My leg hurts."

"Vicodin's not working?"

"No."

"Go get back into bed. I'll get you something."

"I hope that something is a syringe filled wit morphine."

"Just go back to bed, Greg," she sighed as she went into another room.

He tried to see where she was going but the door closed behind her. He made a mental note to snoop the next time he got a chance and went back to his room and climbed into bed.

She returned with a glass of water, a couple of tablets and some massage oil.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Oxy. Just what the doctor ordered," she said and dropped the pills into his hand. "Now drop your pants."

House was surprised for a moment and then grinned. "I'm not wearing any."

"Do you want me to massage your leg or not, Greg?" she groaned.

"Depends on which leg you're talking about."

"Jesus... I don't need this," she hissed and started to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Greg... it's the middle of the night and I'm tired. If you want me to help then let go."

He let go of her wrist and shoved the blanket aside to reveal his thigh, which he quickly covered with his hand.

"Greg, let me help you. I'm not going to run away screaming from a scar. I've reviewed your records and I have a pretty good idea of the butchery done to you. Fortunately, that surgeon is no longer employed at Princeton Plainsboro or he would be the first doctor I fire."

Then she gave him a slight smile. "I'm going to see it eventually."

He thought about it and then moved his hand as she put lotion on hers and slowly began to massage his thigh. Her hands were warm and her touch gentle as she worked. "How's that?"

"It's... better. The Oxy will help too."

"You should be on it instead of the Vicodin."

"I know."

"I know of a good pain management doctor. That is, if you want help. I think he could improve your pain levels. Make them much more manageable."

House sighed and leaned back against the pillows as her hands and the Oxy worked their magic. Before long, he was dozing off and Jenny was exhausted. She pulled the covers up over them, fluffed up the other pillow and fell asleep soon after.

XXX

House rolled over and almost bumped into Jenny, who was sound asleep next to him. For a moment he was shocked, and a little worried. Did they sleep together? He remembered taking the Oxy and her massage putting him to sleep. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

He watched her for a few minutes, the way her burgundy hair was fanned out on the white pillow, giving her an angelic look. He gently brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and glanced at his watch. It was only seven A.M. Too early to be up so he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, his arm across her stomach.

Jenny woke up an hour later and carefully released herself from House so not to wake him, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sure enough, once the coffee was ready, he came into the room looking half asleep.

"I smell food... and... coffee."

"There's a mug over there," she said, pointing to the coffee machine.

He grunted a response and went over to it.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, trying to keep things light.

"Fine. Good. Although I was surprised to wake up and find you there."

"I was too tired to go back to my own bed. I hope you didn't mind."

He leaned against the counter and watched her make an omelette. "It was nice waking up with someone next to me. It's been a long time."

"I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." He wandered over to the window and looked out. "Jesus. It looks like it snowed all night."

"Mhm," she nodded. "You're more than welcome to stay until the roads are clear."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

"The possibilities are endless."

"We could talk some more. Get to know each other better," she suggested as she handed him a plate.

"We could. Or we could watch another movie in the man cave."

"Yes, we could."

She sat down across from him and smiled. "Let's just have fun today, Greg. It's Saturday. Nobody has to rush off anywhere. Certainly not in this weather. It's a nice day to sit by the fire and do absolutely nothing."

"I can come up with something," he grinned back at her.

Jenny giggled and shook her head. "I'll just bet. So tell me, why did you drive your car through Dr. Cuddy's window?"

House shrugged and kept eating. "She wanted a hairbrush back that she left at my place and I returned it. I was in a bit of a hurry so..."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "That's it?"

"What do you really want to hear, Jenny? That seeing her happy, with her little family that no longer included me made me snap and completely lose my shit? If she hadn't lied to me and told me that she wasn't seeing anyone new, which she had every right to do, things might have gone differently. **"**

"At least that sounds more like the truth than the first one you gave."

"Well, it's a combination of both. I've done time in a mental hospital for delusions and hallucinations. I'm a Vicodin addict who lives in pain every day and I've recently done time in prison. Hell, I'm still on parole."

She frowned. "I don't care about that. Well, I mean I care, but it doesn't make me want to run in the other direction."

"You should," he said under his breath as he shoved his empty plate away and reached for his coffee.

"Let go of any misconceptions you have about me. Yes, I have money. A lot of it, but it's not who I am. I'm a doctor first and foremost. I just want to get to know you, Greg. That's all. I've been alone for a long time. I was fine with it. But when you walked into the board room that day, and you looked at me, I realized that I was lonely for someone for the first time since Franklin died."

"How long ago?"

"Five years." She got up and took his empty plate. Then she reached for his hand and was pleased that he didn't pull away. "Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Then I've accomplished something. It's a start. I'm looking for companionship, Greg. Someone to hang out with after work sometimes, or do things with. I'm not going to make any promises and I don't expect you to, either. We're both doctors. We understand the commitment. I'm not going to be upset if you have to break plans and I hope you won't be upset if I do."

He stared down at her hand as it held his, her thumb gently brushing against his knuckles.

"Okay," he said softly and nodded. "No promises."

"None."

He nodded again and glanced out the window at the falling snow. He was at a loss for words somehow. Everything she said made sense and it was almost too good to be true but he believed her. He had no reason not to. Just then, his cell phone rang. He released her hand to answer it.

 _"_ _Where are you?"_ Wilson demanded. " _Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. Not drunk, not lying in a ditch somewhere."

 _"_ _Are you... still at Jenny's?"_

"Yes," House replied with a grin. "Jealous?"

 _"_ _What? No! I guess she's keeping you safe during the snow storm, huh?"_

"Yep. She's taking very good care of me," he said as he watched her leave the room to give him privacy. "She wants me."

 _"_ _She said that?"_

"Not in those exact words. But she made it very clear that she wants a relationship."

 _"_ _Wow. That's...wow."_

"Yeah. Anyway, gotta go. See you tomorrow."

 _"_ _Okay. Have fun. Don't screw it up."_

"Why do you keep saying that?" House snapped. "Who do you think you are telling _me_ not to screw up when you've been married three times? Who are you to lecture me about relationships?"

 _"_ _Your last one ended badly that's why."_

"So? Jenny is nothing like Cuddy."

" _You like her."_

"Yeah I like her. So?"

 _"_ _You "liked" Cuddy too._ _I hope you know what you're doing."_

"I have no idea but somehow it feels she's worth the effort."

 _"_ _And if it doesn't work?"_

"Then it doesn't work. At least I can say I tried. She seems to think I'm capable of a relationship. I tried to tell her otherwise but she's very stubborn, and by the way, you just made me realize that I didn't like or love Cuddy at all. Mull over that while you're sitting in that condo all by yourself," House chuckled.

She returned with a fresh cup of coffee for them both and took a seat on the sofa. The "come hither" look she gave him made him feel warm all over and he moved to sit next to her.

"Gotta go." He flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the table.

"So since you asked me something do I get to ask you something?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Okay, what all did Cuddy say about me?"

Jenny chuckled. "She said you're an insufferable ass, that you have no boundaries, that you like to manipulate and browbeat people into doing what you want and that you're a Vicodin addict." Then she looked serious. "But she respected you as a doctor."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, yeah. For someone who claimed to love you, she didn't sound like she ever did."

House looked down at his coffee. "She once said, and I quote, " _I love you. I wish I didn't, but I can't help it_."

Jenny looked stunned. "She did not."

"Yes she did. She saved me from taking the Vicodin one night when I was feeling sorry for myself for losing a patient. Which is pretty ironic since Vicodin is what broke us up in the first place."

"How?"

"She had a cancer scare and I was scared so I took some to cope with everything. She found out and broke up with me."

"Because you had one slip? What kind of standard was she holding you to? Was she that naive to think slipping wasn't a possibility?"

He nodded and looked away. "When I think back to it now it makes me wonder why I begged her not to go. I didn't love her but I thought I did. It wasn't all bad but it wasn't great, either."

Jenny sighed and reached for his hand again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"It's fine. Believe it or not, it doesn't hurt anymore. So, how about that movie?"

"One we've both seen?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You should smile more often, Greg."

"I haven't had much to smile about. Until recently."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said as she slid her hand up his arm and touched his face, which was even more scratchy than the night before. It reminded her of their kiss on New Year's Eve and the way her lips tingled for an hour afterwards.

"I'd really like to kiss you again."

"To the man cave then," he said as he stood up.

"So we can sit in the dark and make out, or...?"

He grinned wider. "Let's go find out what 'or' is might entail." **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Because you all have been so awesome at reviewing this story, here's part 2 of House and Jenny's weekend. Sorry for dragging this out but I live for the thrill of the chase. It'll be worth the wait, I promise :) I'm still writing and I just finished chapter 10, so there's lots more in store. Thanks everyone!**_

 _ **Thanks as always to Purplemint Patty who's been an awesome Beta thus far :)**_

 **Chapter Six**

House finished off his popcorn and looked over at Jenny who seemed to be deeply engrossed in the movie. She'd chosen the classic Alfred Hitchcock thriller " _Rear Window_ " with James Stewart, but he was getting bored. Not even the beautiful Grace Kelly was able to keep his attention, and when he was bored, he got restless, which had gotten him into trouble on occasion.

He placed a hand on Jenny's knee and gently massaged it, feeling the silk of her pants. After a minute, his hand began to slide up her thigh until her hand stopped him.

"Greg..."

"Mm?"

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

"Shall I stop the movie?"

"Not if you're enjoying it. I can amuse myself in other ways," he whispered in her ear and then began nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sure you can," she sighed as the hand on her thigh kept moving in slow, lazy circles.

"I like these pants. Are you planning on getting dressed or are you lounging in your jammies all day?"

"I'm not planning to go out anywhere. Why get dressed?" she rolled her head back so he had better access to her neck and sighed when his teeth grazed over her skin.

"Mmm that's nice."

"Yeah," he whispered as he nibbled her ear and then a spot right behind it which made her sigh even louder. "You smell like roses. I don't usually like the scent, but it smells good on you."

"Thank-you..."

He kissed his way across her throat and then finally arrived at her mouth, forcing it open under his as his hand slid along the inside of her thigh and stopped short of its destination, causing her to groan in frustration.

"You're a tease..." she murmured against his lips.

"And you like it."

"Yeah. I was... hoping we'd take things slow but..."

"But what?"

"It's been too long. I miss being with someone... like this."

"We can go as slow as you want," he whispered against her lips as his fingers tugged at the strings of her pants to loosen them. Her breath hitched at the thought of where his hand was going as it slipped under the waistband. His fingers quickly found the one place that made her gasp and arch her back. "Bingo."

"Oh God Greg," she groaned. "More..."

His lips found hers once again as his hand brought her the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced. He felt the warm flood of her juices coat his fingers as she hit her plateau hard and went limp from exhaustion. Her lips went slack against his and her head flopped to one side.

"Oh Jesus..."

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She gave him a wide smile. "Not just yet. This is...actually fun."

"You seem surprised."

"Maybe. You're making me feel like a teenager all over again."

"Teenager, huh? Wanna play spin the bottle?"

Jenny laughed and then climbed into his lap, being careful to sit on his good leg. The movie was still running and she glanced over her shoulder. "I can't decide whose eyes are bluer, yours or Jimmy Stewart's."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I was thinking about it earlier. It's pretty close, actually."

"Comparing me to an actor who's been dead for quite some time. Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's been a long time since I've had an orgasm that powerful."

"What about "B.O.B."?"

She looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Your battery-operated boyfriend."

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't have one?"

"No."

"Well I don't. I didn't need one with Franklin and then when he died, sex was the last thing on my mind. I buried myself in my work."

"How sad."

"Tell me about it. But now I have you," she said as she began to kiss his face, his whiskers tickling her lips as she moved down to the base of his neck where he groaned softly.

"Mmm I think I found a good spot."

His hand reached down into her pants once more and she gasped. "So did I."

She gyrated against his fingers as her lips found his again and their kisses turned feverish. Just when she thought she was going to lose it, the phone rang.

"Ignore it," he mumbled against her neck as he nipped at it.

"I will..."

It stopped ringing but the voicemail alert went off and she groaned.

"Oh man..." she reached across for her phone as House continued to kiss and nibble her neck.

"Stop it..." she hissed as she tried to listen to the message.

"I told you not to answer it," he chuckled. "You chose not to listen to me, so pay the price."

"You're such an ass."

"Yep," he chuckled.

She groaned as she tossed her phone back on the chair.

"Big multi-vehicle accident. Let's go. I need all the help in the ER I can spare."

House cocked his head to one side. "Seriously?"

She leveled him with a look of her own. "We're doctors, Greg, are we not?" she said as she climbed off his lap and reached for her pants that somehow ended up on the floor. "Get dressed. We're going."

He stayed put and when she realized he wasn't following her, she stopped. "You're not moving..."

"I'm not going. I hate the ER. I hate it even more when it's full."

"Is this some kind of a test?"

"Maybe."

"Then fine. Stay here, but I want you gone by the time I get back."

"So... the honeymoon period is over?" he called out to her and she stopped at the doorway.

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Well, what is this?" he asked as he got up and leaned heavily against his cane.

"It might be nothing if you don't get dressed and meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

He sighed and went to the guest room to gather up his things.

XXX

The ER was complete chaos as House stood at the entrance and watched. It wouldn't have been half as chaotic if Cameron was still in charge of it. He smiled to himself as he thought about her.

"Dr. House, need you in bay two," Jenny called to him, having already donned a lab coat as she tended to one of the victims.

"Lovely," he said as he rolled up his sleeves and went to work.

XXX

"You're sexy when you're doing that doctor thing," Jenny said as she drove them back to her place in her SUV. "And if I didn't say it before, thank you. I appreciate you coming in even though you usually avoid the "All Hands On Deck" situations."

"We're doctors. It's what we do," he said as he rolled his head back against the seat.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"True," he said and followed it up with a yawn.

"It is late, isn't it? Are you going to stay or do you want me to drop you off at your place and then get your car tomorrow?"

"My place is on the way. Turn right onto Baker Street."

She followed his directions and found a place to park on the street.

"You wanna come in?" he asked, not sure where that thought came from. He was sure his apartment was probably not fit for any company.

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'd love to see your place."

"The maid hasn't been in awhile though..."

"I don't care about that, Greg. You're a guy. I'd be more surprised if your place was spotless."

"Like Wilson's?"

"Exactly."

He got out of the car and let her in. "Want a drink?"

"Sure. Whatever you're having."

He poured them each a glass of Scotch and handed her one. "I'll give you the ten cent tour."

"Great."

Once he took her through the apartment, they returned to the living room where he put a fire on.

"Your apartment isn't nearly as messy as you wanted me to believe," Jenny said softly as she ran her hand along Greg's piano. It was the only piece of furniture that didn't have a layer of dust on it.

"Nice piano. Play it much?"

"As often as I can."

"Play me something."

"Misty, perhaps?" he teased as he sat down on the bench.

"Wow, how cliché," she giggled. "No, play me something that you like to play. I heard you like blues."

"From Wilson, I take it."

"Yep. He told me a lot of stuff."

"I heard."

"Does that bother you?"

"Nope. Why should it?" he asked as he began to play.

"I don't know. You two are good friends but he dated me first."

"Yeah but you didn't sleep with him."

Jenny paused taking a sip and stared. "Wow, you two do share everything, don't you?"

"Yep. Does that bother you?" he asked, smirking because he shot that question back at her.

"No, I suppose not. But do you tell him everything?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"I don't get too personal. He'll just try and over-analyze everything. Takes the fun out of it."

"Did you tell him you were staying with me?"

"Yep."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. Apart from "don't screw it up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he doesn't have faith in me. He thinks I'm going to screw everything up and that you'll end up leaving like Cuddy did."

"It would take a lot more than your being an ass to make me leave my job. I have a stronger backbone than that. I have in-laws - not much scares me!"

House chuckled. "Well aren't you lucky?"

"Meh. One of them is going to be a father. Dan. He's the oldest."

"Do you get along with them?"

"Not really. They tolerate me, that's about it. Missy, Dan's wife, stays in touch with me and we have the occasional girl's only weekend in New York. She's nice."

"I see. And where do they live?"

"They live at the estate in Ipswich."

House stopped playing. "Ipswich?"

"Yeah, you know, Massachusetts."

"I've been to Massachusetts. I haven't heard of that town."

"It's actually a county. North of Boston."

"Sounds fascinating," he said as he kept playing. After a few songs, he joined her on his couch. She was staring off into space, bundled under the throw.

"You cold?"

She blinked a couple of times and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, no."

"It's warm here by the fire yet you've got a blanket over you. Interesting."

"Greg, it's nothing."

"You don't have much of an appetite, either. You had a fire going in the house practically all weekend, the floors are heated. Feeling cold all the time is a symptom of..."

"Hypothyroidism. Yeah. I know. I'm a doctor, remember?"

"You're an OB/GYN, not an Endocrinologist. When's the last time you had your thyroid checked?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Hell if I know. Ten, fifteen years? I've never had a reason to have it checked."

"Then your doctor is an idiot. We'll run labs tomorrow. I'm checking your TSH, T3 and T4."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Greg?"

"There's no point in arguing. I'll get the blood work if I have to restrain you to the exam table."

Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a smile. "Promise?"

House was surprised but then he was smiling. "Well well, our fearless leader has a kinky side, does she?"

Jenny shifted closer on the couch and reached for him. "I'm just full of surprises."

He leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers, tasting the scotch as he sucked on her lower lip. She deepened the kiss and climbed on top of him as he lay back and wrapped his arms around her. "Now this is what I had in mind when I invited you in."

"And this is what I had in mind when I accepted your invitation. So shut up and kiss me."

"Mmm, bossy too," he murmured against her lips as his hands slipped under her shirt and unhooked her bra at the back.

"You like bossy," she said as she pulled her top off, along with her bra and let them drop to the floor.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

Her lips crashed onto his and they lay like that for awhile, content to just kiss and touch each other.

"Mmm I could do this all night," she said with a sigh as she smiled down at him.

"I can think of something else I'd like to do."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

He began placing kisses across her throat and down lower until his mouth fastened on her breast, making her gasp.

"Oh God..."

"Mm Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I love having you on top of me...this couch is only comfortable for so long."

Jenny got up and reached for her blouse. "It is pretty late. I should get going. I need to go in first thing in the morning."

"On a Sunday?"

"I am an administrator, Greg. It goes with the territory. Sometimes I have to go in and push paperwork. Especially when there's been a crisis in the ER like today." He got up to see her out. "Thanks for the drink," she said before giving him a quick peck. "Gnight, Greg."

"Gnight."

Once he closed and locked the door, he ran his hand through his hair and groaned. It was going to be a long night. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You guys are AMAZING :) I love that you're enjoying this. Since it's been quiet at work lately, it's given me time to write and I've been very inspired. Muahaha. I can't take all the credit though. Purplemint Patty was the one who encouraged me to just write and not think about anything/anybody else. So hold onto your ha** **ts. The next few chapters are gonna be HOT.** **  
**_

 **Chapter Seven**

"I think you might be on to something, Wilson," House said as they sat at the local bar, watching the game and enjoying a beer.

"Of course I am. What are we talking about?"

"Miller."

"Oh, so we're back to calling her by her doctor name?" Wilson said with a chuckle.

"She's hot one minute, cold the next."

"Good to know it's not just me."

"I don't get it."

"Hot weekend didn't go so well?"

"The dozens of car crash victims in the ER were kind of a buzz kill. We went back to my place, had a drink, a little... somethin' somethin' and then she decided she wanted to call it a night because she had to go in the next morning."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, I don't buy it either. That, and I suspect Hypothyroidism but she won't let me test her. Keeps making every excuse in the book."

"What makes you think she has that?"

"Lack of appetite."

"Could just be stress."

"She's always tired."

"She has to deal with your crap every day."

"She's always cold."

"Last I checked, it's still winter."

"Okay fine, take her side. It could be nothing. But I will be keeping a close eye on her."

"Of course you will. So when's your office supposed to be ready?"

"A few more days. They made pretty quick work. It'll be weird not having people walk by and peer into my office every minute. If Cuddy ever comes back for a visit you can bet she'll be pissed."

"Do you think she will? Come back, I mean."

"Of course she'll come back. She'll want to see Jenny fail in her attempts to manage me and be shocked at the changes around here. I'll pay to see that action."

Wilson narrowed his eyes and regarded his friend with amusement. "Interesting."

"What now?"

"You just referred to her as Jenny again." Then he pointed his finger at House. "You like her. And not just _like_ like. You _really_ like her. And you're an ass if you don't pursue her."

House sighed as he finished off his beer. "I know."

XXX

"Are you ready for the unveiling, Dr. House?" Jenny asked him as she stood in the doorway of the conference room, dangling a set of keys.

"Sure," he said and got up to take them from her. He unlocked the door and went in. Not much had really changed, other than he had a new desk, a new couch, two comfortable visitors chairs and a flat screen TV on the wall. Bally still had his place on honor on his desk, and it other toys had their spots as well. There was also a new wall unit housing his turntable and his selection of Jazz and Blues records.

"Wow. This is... nice."

"Awesome," Chase said as he stood behind him and looked over his shoulder.

Jenny stood off to the side, pleased with House's reaction.

Dressed in layers because of the cold, she still put her hands in her pockets. House thought she was over doing it, but he noticed her wince slightly as she moved.

"Thanks," he said and gave her a genuine smile which pleased her even more. "It will take some getting used to."

"I'm sure you won't have any problem adjusting."

"Me neither. The TV is a nice touch," he said as he sat down at his desk and clicked it on using the remote. "Does this thing have a DVR?"

"Don't press your luck, House," she chuckled as she turned to leave, but then stopped and instead, closed the door and leaned against it.

"You look tired. What's going on?" he asked her.

"I started working out with a personal trainer. My whole body hurts. She's a freakin' slave driver but she's apparently very good and I need to get back into shape. I just hate going to the gym so I've converted one of the empty staff bedrooms into a home gym and it's great."

"That would explain it."

"What?"

"Why you're moving so slow these days," he chuckled. "Hurts so good though, right?"

"Oh yeah. You should try it."

"I hate the gym just as much as you do."

"So come over and use mine. We can work out together. It's a big room. I don't have a pool but I do at the other house." Then she bit her lip. "Speaking of which..."

"Oh here it comes..."

She shook her head. "Never mind. Forget it."

"What?"

"Well... I'm going to be heading to the house in Ipswich and I thought maybe you'd like to come with me."

"I'm not allowed to leave the state without permission from my parole officer." Then he gave his head a shake and chuckled. "Wow. does that sound weird when I say it out loud. I never thought I'd actually ever say that."

"So get permission," she said with a casual shrug. "It's only for the weekend. You'll be at my place the whole time. Anyway, let me know. I'll be leaving straight from work on Friday."

"I sense... an undercurrent here. Why do you really want me to come with you?"

She sighed. "I just don't like going there alone. They always find things to pick at me about."

He laughed. "So you want to bring the infamous Dr. House to shake them up a little?"

"Pretty shallow of me, huh? My brother-in-law somehow got wind that I'm interested in you and is going to lecture me for sure. I thought if he met you . . ." Jenny's voice trailed off.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what your brother-in-law thinks of me. I'll be on my worst behavior if you want me to. Is that the only reason you're going?"

"Missy is due soon. She wants to have one last family dinner before the baby comes. She's pretty nervous about it, but to me, her concern is a little exaggerated. She has a doctor up there, but I'll feel better if I look her over myself. We're all excited because it's the first boy born in his generation, and Missy would completely lose it if anything happened."

"Her first?"

"Yes. She's younger than Dan by ten years. What she sees in him is beyond me. The man has the personality of a dial tone."

House's eyes widened with mock excitement. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Get permission first, and then we'll talk."

"Jenny," House said as she turned to leave.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"You've been avoiding me since the blizzard. I can't help but wonder why. I thought we had something going. Or the start of something."

"I... wasn't feeling it."

"Interesting. You pursued me pretty hard and then you pulled back all of a sudden. What changed? Get scared?"

"Maybe that's part of it. I told you before, it's been a long time since I felt this way about anyone. I guess I got overwhelmed."

She sat on the edge of his desk and played with Bally.

"I don't know what to tell you. You either want to be with me or you don't. There's no middle ground, Jenny."

"I know that. I also know how difficult it must have been having to still work here with your ex-girlfriend as your supervisor."

"It was hell, if you want my honest opinion. But you're nothing like her; she expected nothing less than complete honesty from me and actually expected me to change how I practice medicine. So far, you seem to be expecting to accept me as I am, flaws and all. If things...don't work out, I highly doubt you'll go out of your way to make my life a living hell."

She looked a little stunned by that but didn't say anything at first. "No, I wouldn't. I can still be professional."

"Get your lab work done yet?"

"Wow, that's random. You're like a dog with a bone. What difference does it make to you whether I get it done or not? I feel totally fine."

"Someone with low TSH doesn't notice the changes until it becomes bothersome."

"I'm not bothered by anything."

"Uh-huh. That's why you're dressed like Nanook of the North What's the thermostat set at in your office and is your assistant wearing her summer wardrobe? Okay, how about this, you get your lab work done and I'll go with you to the family thing."

"And if my results are normal?"

He pretended to look put out and looked down at something interesting on the floor. "Then I'll drop it."

"And apologize for being a pain in the ass about it," she added.

"Like that's ever going to happen." House muttered under his breath.

She got up and moved to sit in front of him. "Greg," she said and tipped his chin up so he was eye level with her. His eyes were bright and there was a slight scowl on his face. But then there usually was. The man rarely smiled. "I know you care, and this is your way of showing it. I appreciate it, I really do."

"I hear a _but_ in there."

"No but. Just stating a fact." She caressed his cheek and moved in. He leaned in as well and their lips met in a kiss so soft that it caused her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her into his lap before they disappeared underneath her blouse.

"Greg..."

His hands were warm as they moved to her lace bra and gently caressed her breasts as his tongue explored her mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

Just then, the door opened and Wilson entered. "Hey it's lunchtime, are you...whoa...sorry!"

The two of them broke apart and House scowled at his friend.

"When the door is closed, it means you're supposed to knock first." Then he looked at Jenny who was tucking her blouse back in and looking just as embarrassed as Wilson. "So much for getting rid of the glass walls. _Some_ people still feel they can just barge in when they feel like it."

Jenny brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and glanced at Wilson, giving him a smile. "I'll let you two be. Have a nice lunch." Then she made a hasty retreat while House groaned. He was fully erect and he knew he couldn't stand up just yet.

 _"Margaret Thatcher on a cold day...Wilson in a speedo"_ he thought to himself to try and cool off. It was working.

"You two kissed and made up I see," Wilson said with a knowing smirk. "Looks like you were on your way to making _out_ , however, and now you know what it's like to have someone barge in your office."

"Shut up. I have a couple of calls to make. Go down and get us a table. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Wilson gave one last smirk at his friend before he turned and left, leaving House to rub his hands over his face in frustration.

XXX

House went down to Jenny's office and her secretary had already left for the day so he let himself in. He closed the door behind him and locked it, the "click" loud enough to make Jenny look up from what she was doing.

"Hi," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"It's quittin time."

She glanced at her watch. "For you, maybe. I have a ton of paperwork to do yet so I'll be here awhile."

"I got the okay to go with you to Ipswich."

Jenny smiled. "Great. Pack warmly. I hear there's going to another blizzard so we could be there awhile."

"Hmm..stuck in a mansion with your family all weekend...how will I cope?"

She got up and walked over to him. The look on her face was nothing but predatory. "I'm sure we'll come up with something." Her arms once again went around his neck as she pressed her body against his. "Thank you, Greg. This means a lot to me."

"I know. The question is, what's in it for me if I choose to behave?"

"Mmm," she hummed as her finger traced a path down the front of his shirt. "Maybe I don't want you to behave. Maybe I want you to just be yourself. That's what attracted me to you in the first place."

"I always knew you had a thing for bad boys, Dr. Miller," he growled before he gripped a handful of her hair, tipped her head back and crashed his lips against hers. She responded in kind by sliding her hands up and burying her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to kiss her neck, his whiskers scraping her skin as he worked his way down and across her throat. When she felt his tongue swirling at the base of her neck she let out a low, feral growl which had her juices flowing.

"Greg..." she gasped as his hand slid down between her legs to stroke her through the fabric of her pants. "We...need to...stop..."

"Why?"

"Because someone could see..."

"The door's locked and the blinds are closed, and so is the clinic. Nobody's going to see anything."

"I'm not having sex in my office...

He stopped kissing her again and looked at her face. She was serious, and he groaned with frustration. "God...has anyone ever told you that you're a huge cock tease?"

"Only you," she grinned back. "I'll make it up to you, Greg. I promise. I don't want to stop this anymore than you do, but I do have to get back to work. Only two more sleeps," she teased as she gently kissed his cheek.

He grumbled something in response that she couldn't make out and once he was gone, she flopped down in her office chair and fanned herself. He'd awakened something in her that she hadn't felt in years and it was a little unsettling. If he could do that just by kissing her, what would it be like when he made love to her? Her lower body tingled with anticipation and she reached for her bottle of water with shaking hands to take a long sip. It was going to be a long two days.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I've kept you guys waiting long enough for House and Jenny to hook up. Here's a little _taste_ , with more to _come_ in the next chapter. (Sexual innuendos intended :)**

 **Oh, and to the guest reviewer who feels that House should have a young girlfriend because "Jenny is way too old!" : go write your OWN fanfic and do just that. Jenny might be older, but it doesn't make her any less attractive. Younger isn't necessarily better, and women only get better with age. So suck it up, buttercup. Better yet, grow a pair and create an account so I can respond to your ridiculous comments in private.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"What's with the bag?" Wilson asked as he looked at House's bag in the corner. It was the one he traveled with.

"Going to spend the weekend at Jenny's fancy shmancy estate."

"You're meeting her family?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Whose idea was that?"

"Hers. I think she has machinations for some steamy weekend. Who am I to refuse?"

"Hope you packed condoms."

"I did, although they won't be necessary. We've shared lab results, both clean."

"And her TSH?"

"Higher than I'd like. Usually, a normal number is between one and two. Hers was ten. She's seeing Donaldson next week."

"Good. I guess she owes you one then, huh?"

"Yep," House said with a grin.

"Be nice, House. Nobody likes getting bad results."

"I'll be gentle."

"You, gentle? Please," Wilson laughed.

"I have my moments. Anyway, I hope you've stocked up. We're supposed to get one hell of a blizzard. The trip to her place should be fun. We're not driving, we're using the family jet."

"Family jet?" Wilson snorted. "Well, aren't you special?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"See, Wilson?" House couldn't help snickering. "That's how you enter an office. Knock first. Come in." he called out.

Jenny popped her head in and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Then he glanced at Wilson.

"Get bent, House," Wilson chuckled. "Have a good time, you two."

"Thank you. You know, you could've come with us..." Jenny suggested.

"Maybe next time. I have a hot date of my own this weekend."

"Anyone I know?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Wilson said with a coy smile before he made his exit.

She smiled at House. He looked all very casual in his light blue button down with a black tee underneath and his dark blue jeans and Nikes.

"How long a flight is it?" he asked her as he picked up his bag and went to lock his office door behind them.

"About an hour. It hasn't started snowing yet so hopefully the drive to the house should be okay."

"Cool," he said as he followed her to the elevator. He watched her move in her tight beige pencil skirt. He didn't see any panty lines, however, and it made him wonder if she was even wearing panties.

She drove them to the airport in her SUV and they were met in the terminal by the family pilot and chauffeur, Captain Darrell Hardy.

"Dr. Miller, Dr. House. The jet is ready and waiting for you. This way please. I've filed my flight plan and I want to get in the air as soon as possible. This storm is moving north fast and I want to stay as much ahead of it as I can."

House was definitely intrigued as he followed the pilot and Jenny out to the tarmac and up the steps of the long lear jet with the name _Franklin Enterprises_ emblazoned on the side.

"Wow."

"Not bad, huh?" Jenny smiled as she took a seat on the couch that spread along one side of the cabin. On the other side were soft leather bucket seats.

"This is how you get to and from your Ipswich home?"

"Yep. It's too long a drive. A drink before take-off?"

"Scotch, neat."

She fixed them both a drink from the side bar and buckled herself in. "Now buckle up." She reached for a button on the intercom. "We're ready when you are, Darrell."

"Yes Ma'am."

"No flight attendant?" House asked her as he sipped the fine malt.

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

Her smile widened as she crossed one leg over the other, very slowly. "I don't like an audience."

House watched her and suddenly felt his mouth go dry at the sight. She was seducing him. And doing a damn good job of it. As soon as they got the okay, he was going to unbuckle himself and get her out of that skirt.

"You little minx," he murmured as he leaned over and began nibbling her neck in that one spot he knew she loved.

"After the other day in my office it kind of... got me thinking."

"About sex I hope."

"Well yes, definitely that. I think I was afraid, and I kept pushing you away because I was worried it might just be a one-time thing for you. But when you agreed to come home with me it made me realize that maybe you might just be in it for the long haul."

He stopped nibbling and looked into her eyes. "I'm in it for as long as you can tolerate me."

"I'm doing okay with that so far," she whispered before leaning over to kiss him. It was very tentative at first, lips brushing against lips until she allowed his tongue entrance. There was a chime to let them know that the seatbelt light had been turned off and in a second, House was unrestrained and moving on top of her while his hands worked at the catch at the back of her skirt. She was indeed wearing panties in the form of a very thin scrap of lace which left little to the imagination and which he quickly disposed of. His fingers gently brushed over her soft curls and she watched him with curiosity to see what he was going to do next.

"I'm guessing you've joined the mile high club," he asked.

"Mmm," she nodded. "Have you?"

"Surprisingly, no. But I plan to rectify that soon. If not this flight then the flight home," he said with a devilish grin. "Right now there's something else I want to do." He took another sip of his Scotch, swirling it around on his tongue before lowering his head and getting his first taste of her.

The liquor stung, but only for a second, and Jenny gasped, not sure what to make of the sensations. What he was doing was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, but she had to admit, very enjoyable. His tongue was very skilled, but then she expected that, based on how he kissed. He knew exactly where to go and with how much pressure until she was digging her fingers into his hair and thrusting her hips against his face. But he wasn't going to give it up that easily. He backed off a little and continued to tease and torture her with his tongue until she was begging him for release.

"So sweet," he murmured as he gripped her hips to pull her closer and placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Greg...oh my God...please..."

"Please what?"

"Almost...so close..."

He had to admit, the sadist in him enjoyed watching her beg as her hands gripped the sides of the couch, her nails digging into the leather. She was so wet that she didn't even realize he'd replaced his tongue with his fingers and was slowly pumping them in and out of her.

"Greg!" she all but screamed when the first orgasm hit her out of nowhere. The vibrations rolling through her like waves as she convulsed and then went limp with a heavy sigh. The second one came shortly after, not as powerful, but she still gasped and twitched from the impact.

"Give me...a couple of minutes..." she murmured, eyes still closed, causing House to chuckle to himself as he sat up and reached for his Scotch.

"For what?" He glanced at her and was amused at what he saw.

She was lying on the couch, legs spread open and her face was flushed.

One of Jenny's green eyes opened and she smiled at him. "For me to return the favor."

"Not necessary. I didn't do that because I expected you to."

"I know, but I do like to give as much as receive," she smiled.

Without a word, she reached for his belt and then unzipped his jeans where his cock was straining very uncomfortably against the denim. Pleasuring her had turned him on so much that it was almost painful. When she released him from the confines of his shorts, he sighed from relief and leaned back against the couch.

"Wow," she whispered as she took in the sight of his fully erect cock in all its glory. When her warm hand closed around it firmly, he hissed and closed his eyes.

"Mmm...that's nice...keep doing that..." he moaned as she gently stroked him.

"You have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen, Greg."

"Seen your share, have you, Jenny?"

"Not many, but a few. Yours takes the cake, though."

"Thank you," he sighed as he settled in. She got down on her knees in front of him and as soon as she took him into her mouth, he almost lost it. Her tongue was also skilled and, her mouth was very warm as she sucked, licked and teased him. It was his turn to bury his hand in her hair and he opened his eyes to watch her. She was quite a sight. Her long burgundy hair brushed against him as she took him deeper still. On impulse he started gently rocking his hips into her mouth, getting deeper. It didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, however. In fact, it appeared to him that she didn't have a gag reflex and he thought he'd died and gone to Heaven.

"Jesus...Jenny..." he groaned as he kept thrusting his hips, harder and faster. He was unbelievably close already, and it took him by surprise. He wasn't often able to reach orgasm from oral stimulation alone but he had a feeling Jenny would change that.

As he was wondering how far she'd go, he felt her fingers caressing his balls and that was his undoing. He arched his back and came hard down her throat without any warning except a groan loud enough to wake the dead.

She took it all, swallowing until he was completely spent and limp from exhaustion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd experienced anything quite like that.

All he could do was groan as he tried to compose himself. The next time he opened his eyes, Jenny was smiling at him like the cat that got the canary.

He was about to suggest round three when the fasten seatbelt light chimed and the Captain's voice filled the cabin. "Please prepare for landing. I've begun our initial descent."

"Thank you, Darrell."

"I think I'm in for one hell of a weekend," House said as he zipped his jeans and fastened his seatbelt.

"Mmm," Jenny nodded as she did the same and reached for his hand. "I think it's time we took this relationship to the next level."

"I thought we just did."

"This was merely a preview of _coming_ attractions."

House didn't miss the sexual innuendo and grinned back at her as he sipped the remainder of his scotch.

It appeared that the snow had just begun falling when the plane touched down in Boston, and House was worried about the drive to her place but that was gone when he saw the Hummer limo that awaited them at the terminal.

"Jesus, you travel in style, don't you?" he chuckled as he got into the backseat with Jenny.

"It's the only way," she giggled as she sat back and closed her eyes. "It's only half an hour to the house. Why don't you relax? I'm suddenly feeling very tired after the flight."

"Multiples will have that effect," he pointed out.

"Indeed. Wait till tonight. I intend to make you very thirsty."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She smiled and moved a little closer to him. "What you did back there was amazing. Nobody has ever done that for me."

"Ever?"

"No. I'm afraid Franklin was a bit of a prude in that regard. I'm not saying it wasn't good, because it was. He just wasn't one for experimenting."

"That's a shame."

"Indeed. But thanks to you, I realize now what I've been missing."

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the tips of her fingers. "Baby, you aint seen nothin' yet."

Jenny giggled and felt a shiver roll through her as he stared intensely at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Speaking of which, look," she said, pointing out the window. He followed her gaze and was struck dumb at the sight that lay ahead.

It wasn't a mansion that awaited them, but an estate. An immense estate that sat atop of a perfectly manicured rolling hill which was quickly being covered by the falling snow.

"You live there?"

"Not as often as I would like. While it is intimidating, it was home to me for many years, still is. I hope you'll learn to like it. It kind of grows on you."

"A house that size could grow on anybody," he said, suddenly feeling very nervous, wondering what awaited him beyond the stone walls.

* * *

 _ **A/N: FYI, the house I chose for this story is called the Crane Estate, or The House on Castle Hill. It was the focal point in one of my favorite movies, "Flowers in the Attic." You can see it at the following link: (Just remove the spaces)**_

 **www. Thetrustees crane-estate / the-great-house /**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, I promised and since you've all been awesome at reviewing this story, I decided to post a day early. I hope it was worth the wait, and thanks again to everyone!_

 **Chapter Nine**

The closer they got to the house, the more menacing it looked. It was like something out of a horror movie with its stone walls and paned windows. When the limo pulled up, the door opened and a few people stood on the top step, waiting as Jenny and House emerged.

"It's freezing out there!" Dan Miller hollered. "Close the damn door already."

He looked House up and down with disdain almost immediately. "You're Dr. House?"

"I am."

"Dan, this is Dr. Gregory House, head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro. You know, the place your father supported throughout his life and you only do so because his will dictates his foundation continue to donate? "

"You told me you were bringing a doctor, not a crippled ruffian."

House was sizing the man up and he had plenty of unsavory things to say in return but he kept it light.

"I may be a cripple, but you have a pot belly and are most likely diabetic. I also have a cane, and I know how to use it. I'm ready to be judged."

Jenny squeezed in between them and pulled House back, although it was an effort for her not to laugh. Her brother-in-law was not used to being talked back to or stood up to.

"Back off, Dan. Greg may be an ass but you're no match for him. Quit while you're ahead."

Then she steered him to Jason, the other brother-in-law, who looked just as pompous. There was a tall, busty blonde glued to his side which House clearly decided was a gold-digger and ignored her, even though she stared back at him like a wide-mouthed bass.

"This is Jason, and his wife, Amanda."

"You're a doctor?" Amanda asked him.

"Diagnostician."

"What is that?"

"I figure out what's wrong with people when no other doctors can."

"Ummm, don't all doctors do that?"

"Greg is a specialist, he's the last resort for people who have no hope. Nobody does what he does. He has his own department," Jenny piped in, sounding proud, to which House gave her a wink.

"You're head of a department and you dress like that? Wow. Such high standards you have for your staff, Jenny," Dan chuckled, albeit condescendingly.

"Hospital dress codes are flexible, Dan. Half of the staff often wear nothing but scrubs. How Greg dresses has no bearing on how good a doctor he is. Don't be such a prick, Dan. Not all doctors wear white lab coats and have a stick up their ass. So where's Missy?"

"In bed. It's where she's been for the last few days, and she won't come out."

"I'll check on her. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Greg to our room."

"Our room?" Jason spat out. "You're actually sleeping with this jerk?"

"Invest in some ear plugs," House said to him, loud enough for everyone else to hear. "She's very vocal."

Jenny took his arm and pulled him off in the opposite direction.

"I hope there's an elevator," he said.

"Of course."

When she didn't say anything, he watched her as they entered the elevator. "You're mad."

"Damn right I'm mad," she hissed.

"But not at me."

She sighed and slumped against the wall. "No, not at you, them. They could at least have pretended to be polite, like they were at a fundraiser or something. Instead, they were total jerks."

"That's what you expected, why are you surprised?"

"I guess, I just had my hopes up that it would be different. God, I must've been crazy to think they'd even accept you."

"I don't care if they accept me or not, and neither should you."

The elevator doors opened and she stalked down the hall toward a set of double doors. When she opened them, he was taken away at how big and lavish the room was.

"This is your room?" he asked in awe as he stepped inside of it and looked around. The bed in the middle of the room was massive and sat on a platform. Black and red pillows were piled on top of what looked to be matching silk sheets.

"Yep. What do you think? Is it too much?"

"No, it's just a lot to take in."

As he glanced around the room, he kept looking back at that bed. Images flooded his mind of he and Jenny making mad, passionate love in those black sheets and he felt his cock respond in kind. God, but he wanted her. Right then. However, she seemed sad, and distracted as she stood by the window looking out at the snow, arms folded across her chest, and a frown on her beautiful face. A frown which he had every intention of turning upside down. He also noticed the large wood burning fireplace and the Bose system which would certainly come in handy with setting the mood for what he had in store. He planned to make her forget everything that was bothering her, which, he knew would take some doing.

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, softly kissing the back of her neck. She rolled her head to one side, giving him more access and he took that as a sign of encouragement.

"Fuck 'em," he whispered. "They're not worth getting upset over."

"I know. I wish I could be more like you."

He chuckled. "God, no you don't."

"You don't care what anyone thinks of you. Why?"

"Because at the end of the day, nobody else's opinion matters. Why should I care if they think I'm a jerk, or a cripple, or worse? I already know these things, but I can look in the mirror and say "you saved another one", and I can get through another day."

She followed his gaze to the bed and smiled seductively. "It is big, isn't it?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "I'm just thinking about getting you naked under those black silk sheets," he murmured against her neck as he nibbled at it.

"Rolling like thunder... under the covers?" she sang softly as she bared her neck to him even more, enjoying what he was doing."

"Most definitely."

She giggled and took a step back. "Later, Casanova. Right now, I need to check on Missy. Come on, you'll like her. She's the only nice person in this place."

They went down the hall and she knocked before entering the darkened room. "Missy, are you in here?"

"Jenny?"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Oww," House hissed when he bumped into a side table.

"Who's that?" Missy's voice asked, a little shaky.

Jenny found a lamp and switched it on. "That's Greg. He's a doctor too. So what's going on? Dan tells me you've been in bed for days."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I started bleeding and was having cramps off and on. Dan called the doctor but he said it was nothing to be worried about and that I should just take it easy. So that's what I've been doing."

"Let me check," Jenny said as she pulled the covers back. She saw the blood stains and stepped back. "What the..."

Missy glanced down. "Oh God..."

"Greg, can you please go grab my bag? It's on our bed."

He seemed reluctant to leave but did anyway.

"That's Greg? He's hot."

Jenny managed a smile for Missy's benefit. "You have no idea."

House returned with Jenny's bag and handed it to her as he went over to Missy and took her vitals. "BP is normal. Pupils are round and reactive."

"Does he have to be here?"

"Nope. I'll go...somewhere," he mumbled and wandered off with the full intention to snoop.

Some time later, Jenny came downstairs to the family room where Dan was pacing, but he stopped when she entered.

"Well? How is she?"

"What kind of idiot doctor do you have taking care of your wife? She's not to get out of that bed unless it's to pee, got that?"

"What do you mean, not get out of bed? What about sex?"

"You selfish asshole! Your wife and unborn son are in danger, and you're worried about getting laid? This is serious, Dan. I'd take her to the hospital myself right now except the roads are too dangerous and the weather reports are warning people not to go out."

Dan suddenly looked panicked. "Is she..."

"She has what is called placenta previa. She could bleed to death if she goes into full blown labor. If she can make it through this storm and we can get her to a hospital, I'd be a lot happier. She really should deliver via C-Section.."

"And if she goes into labor? Don't you have anything to stop it temporarily?"

"Idiot! I don't carry Terbutaline with me! If I had known you were taking her to some incompetent moron I would have brought her to Princeton where I know she'll be safe. A first year med student would have admitted her to a hospital. If the worst happens, I'll have to deliver the baby here and you'd better remember how to pray. Thank God Greg is here."

"Yeah right. Like he knows how to deliver a baby," Jason scoffed.

"And you do?" Jenny glared at him. "Do you have "MD" after your name? No, All residents do a rotation in obstetrics, so yeah, Greg does know how to deliver a baby. So shut your mouth before I put my foot in it."

Amanda stepped forward. "You can't talk to him like that..." But upon Jenny's glare she stepped back behind her husband.

"Speaking of Greg, has anyone seen him?"

"He was limping around here somewhere," Dan said. "Being a loner."

"Well, you could've invited him to join you in here."

"He's your guest. You deal with him. Why did you bring him anyway, Jenny? What exactly are you trying to prove?"

"Not a thing. I just wanted to show him the house. Your being here was a negative point but... can't have everything."

"Did you know he's done time in prison?"

She gave Dan a "duhh" look. "It's common knowledge, and he doesn't hide the fact. He also did time because he refused legal representation, and did you know that he also spent time at a mental hospital? The man's not perfect, but then who is?"

"He drove his car through his ex-girlfriend's window!" Dan shouted. "He could've killed someone!"

"But he didn't. And you're no saint, Dan. It's also common knowledge that you'll screw anything that moves. And with your beautiful wife upstairs about to give birth to _your_ baby, too. What's wrong Dan? Did she stop becoming desirable when she started gaining weight, and you only slept with her out of a sense of duty with no concern other than to get your rocks off? She does know you screw around, and for the life of me, I don't understand why she didn't walk out on you long ago!"

"This isn't about me. This is about you bringing that lunatic into this house!"

House heard the shouting and quietly exited the billiard room to investigate. As he neared the living room, he managed to stay out of sight to listen in, although he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.

"What? You thought I was going to stay celibate forever? It must be nice to live inside your head with Santa, The Great Pumpkin, and the Easter Bunny. It's been five years. That's a hell of a lot longer than some women will wait. Hell, I know women who've dated men while their husbands were in intensive care."

House almost laughed out loud but covered his mouth.

"You're going to be thanking that lunatic when he saves Missy's life. Trust me, Dan. If anything goes wrong, you're going to want Greg House here, and you'll kiss his ass when there's a happy ending. Hell, if any of you ever get sick, you better pray that he takes your case, and I can't blame him if he doesn't after the way you've all treated him."

"What do you mean if he doesn't. He has to! He's a damn doctor!"

Jenny stepped closer to him. "No, Greg most definitely DOES NOT have to accept your case. Do you have any idea what Greg does? Amanda thinks all doctors diagnose. She's got if half right. That's what we do, but there are cases that defy diagnosing for your "regular" doctors. That's where Greg comes in. He has this knack of finding the real problem and saving a life. Sure, sometimes he either gets the case too late, or the diagnosis is terminal regardless, but he saves more patients than he loses so He can afford to be choosy. And yes, his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, but ask yourself this. When death comes knocking at your door, are you going to want the prick with the answer that will save your life? Or the doctor who will cry with you and hold your hand as you die? Because when that day comes, I'll want the prick. And so will you!"

House stepped into the shadows of the hallway out of sight as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs, no doubt to their bedroom. He headed to the elevator but when he entered the room she wasn't there. He assumed she probably went to check on Missy one more time, so he busied himself with starting a fire and turning on some music. He was going to be the best distraction she ever had. He also found some tea lights in a drawer so he placed them strategically around the room and lit them, casting a warm glow throughout the large room. As he lit the last candle, she came in and gasped.

"What's all this?"

"I was bored," he said with a slight grin as he limped over to her and closed the door, flipping the lock.

"Where did you go?"

He shrugged as he took her hand and guided her to the bed, tossing some of the pillows aside. "Just snooping."

"Find anything interesting?" she asked as she allowed him to massage her shoulders that were knotted with tension.

"Not particularly but there's always tomorrow. How's Missy?"

"Sleeping, but she's scared. I'm worried, Greg. Placenta Previa is nothing to mess around with. I don't know if I can help her if she goes into labor and we can't get her to a hospital. Murphy's Law always comes into play in Obstetrics; I learned to expect the worst, tried to be prepared, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when it was all over and another screaming life entered the world."

"Let's just cross that bridge if we come to it. Between the two of us, we should be able to keep her stable long enough for help to get here if we have to deliver **.** " he said as he tugged at the scarf she wore around her neck and went back to massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm...that feels so good." She glanced around the room again. "You've set quite a romantic scene here."

"Is it working?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"I want you to forget everything and just concentrate on this for now," he whispered in her ear, his strong fingers working their way down the middle of her back.

"Everything?" she asked, her eyes light with amusement.

"Well, not everything. Still thinking about the flight over?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep thinking about that, and how I plan to finish what I started."

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, her lower region tingling at the very idea of what he might do to her.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," he said and proceeded to unbutton her blouse which she gladly helped him remove, along with her skirt, leaving her in a her ice blue satin bra and matching skimpy thong underwear. "You're still overdressed," he pointed out.

"You're a little overdressed yourself," she grinned.

"It is getting warm in here," he agreed and began to unbutton his shirt. She helped him remove his Tshirt and unbuckled his belt, occasionally stopping to kiss and touch certain places as new flesh was exposed.

As he removed his jeans, shorts and kicked off his Nikes, Jenny climbed into bed and slipped into the soft black sheets, waiting for him to join her. She pointed to him and crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion, a saucy smile on her face.

House smiled back and quickly climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling her close. They simply kissed for the first little while, tasting each other as their hands explored. The fire was still blazing, but it was nothing compared to the passion that was going on across the room in the bed with the black silk sheets.

"Greg..." she sighed as he lavished kisses all over her, moving downwards, touching whatever part of her came near his mouth. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...touch me..."

His hand disappeared under the covers and reached its destination when she gasped and arched her back. "Yes! Greg..."

"Jenny?"

"You're driving me crazy." She pressed her body against his as they lay side by side, one leg wrapped around his hip to pull him even closer so their bodies were entwined. "I never...felt this way with anyone before...it's so...overwhelming," she whispered and looked away from him. He caught the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"Hey...what's this?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm ruining everything."

"No you're not. Tell me. What do you want me to do?"

"You're doing it," she smiled up at him. "Just...make love to me, Greg..."

"I'm trying to, but you keep talking..." he teased as he leaned down and gently nipped at her neck. She giggled again and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Greg. I've felt this way for so long but I didn't want to scare you off."

"It would take a hell of a lot more than that to scare me," he said as he flipped her onto her back and moved on top of her. His lips came down hard on hers in a feverish kiss as he rubbed himself against the inside of her thigh. She was holding back, and he realized she needed a little more encouragement. His lips slid down her neck and across her throat before moving downward until he was underneath the sheet and prying her apart.

"Oh God..." she gasped when his tongue replaced his fingers. She gripped the sheets and threw her head back as he feasted on her. He was entirely too good at that. "Greg...please...I want to feel you inside me..."

That was all he needed to hear as he came out from underneath the covers and surged forward, filling her completely.

Jenny hadn't been expecting that and she let out a cry of surprised delight just as a moan escaped House's lips.

He froze for a minute, allowing her to adjust as he kissed her. "Am I hurting you?"

Her eyes flipped open. "God no...don't stop. I don't want you to hold back anything."

"Same goes for you," he told her, looking serious. "I want you to completely let go. Can you do that?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him to pull him close. "Yes...I promise I will..."

House's eyes locked with hers as they began to move together, their rhythm slow at first as they enjoyed the feeling of each other. He felt her hot mouth on his neck, then across his throat and he groaned. Her hands were now impatiently roaming over his back as her tongue ran over the sensitive skin of his throat once again.

Their rhythm quickened, and their movements became more frenzied. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last.

When she breathed "I love you, Greg," into his ear, that was his undoing. He took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, his thrusts definitely more forceful.

Judging by the way she met him with each thrust, her release was soon to come. His lips crashed against hers as he pressed her body to his and rocked into her with an intensity that surprised even him.

A strangled cry escaped as he called out her name and grabbed her thighs, guiding them to wrap around his waist before his hands found her wrists and raised them over her head. His hands slid up her arms and across her palms where their fingers interlocked and they stared at each other with intensity.

"Say it again," he growled, his voice hoarse.

Jenny didn't take her eyes off his. "I love you, Greg."

He kissed her hungrily, his hands letting go of her wrists to hold her closer. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she began to fall over the edge.

He moaned against her mouth, her kiss muffling him as he called out her name. "Jenny...oh God, Jenny..."

She clutched House tightly as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life. Just hearing him say her name caused her body to tense and release as extreme pleasure washed over her.

House couldn't hold back anymore and let out a long moan as release finally came and he shuddered from its intensity.

XXX

Jenny wasn't sure how long they lay together like that, with House on top of her, holding her against him like he was afraid she would disappear. Under normal circumstances shed' be more than content to stay there like that all day, but nature was calling with an urgency that she couldn't ignore and she somehow managed to extrapolate herself from House's grasp without waking him.

Or so she thought. She heard him calling for her as she finished in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Still naked, she padded across the room and climbed back into House's waiting arms where he kissed her with a softness that caused her to melt.

"Mmm, minty. Where did you go?" he murmured against her lips.

"Nature called. Had to answer. Go back to sleep. It's late."

"How can I possibly sleep with a beautiful naked woman in my bed? And these sheets...I'm definitely getting me a set."

Jenny giggled as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sure that can be arranged. I take it our little nap...revitalized you?"

"Yep. I'll be more than happy to give you a repeat performance, Dr. Miller."

She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered her against the pillows. "Well then, don't let me stop you, Dr. House."

* * *

 ** _A/N: That little speech Jenny gave to Dan was inspired by the scene in Patch Adams, in case some of you were wondering why it was familiar._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: As always, thanks for the comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. But don't worry..there's still plenty of action to come yet :)_**

 **Chapter Ten**

Jenny lay on her side, facing House, who was perfectly happy to trace invisible patterns on her bare hip as he gazed over the rest of her body. She was truly a work of art, lean and smooth skin from head to toe. He reached for her hair and let it fall between his fingers.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked him, as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Missy."

She cocked her head to one side. "Missy?"

"Yep. Wondering how we're going to deliver her baby if the situation arises. I don't know if that magic bag of yours has all the necessities we need, and I'm pretty sure mine doesn't."

"We're both smart, we'll figure it out. Besides, wasn't it you who said not to worry about it until the situation presents itself?"

"It was, but I think it might happen soon and if we can't get her to the hospital...things could go very bad very quickly."

"Then let's hope it doesn't happen."

House's rumbling stomach let them know it was time to eat and she giggled. "Well there's a mood killer if I ever heard one. Come on, let's go downstairs and raid the fridge."

The house was quiet as they made their way to the kitchen. Jenny found some soup that she heated for them in the microwave and some buns to go with it. Soon, they were sitting at the table eating, while smiling at each other as their thighs touched.

God, but he wanted her again. It felt like he couldn't get enough when she looked at him like that. Like she wanted to devour him. And the feeling was quite mutual. He didn't think he'd make it back to the bedroom for his wanting of her and when she got up to put the dishes away, he was behind her, kissing and biting the back of her neck as his hands found their way under her nightshirt.

The fact that she had no panties on only fueled his desire more and she grunted as he pressed himself against her.

"Greg..."

"Want you...right now..."

"Here?"

"Mhm," he murmured as his fingers found her wet and ready for him so quickly. "We can start here...then the other rooms will eventually need christening..."

Jenny giggled as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled her down onto his very hard cock with one quick move. Both of them gasped at the sensations that overtook them and she immediately began to move with him.

"God...Greg. You're...insatiable..."

"I was thinking the same about you," he said as he gripped her hips and controlled her movements. "Not bad for a cripple, huh?"

"You don't make love like a cripple. And I hate that word, so stop calling yourself that."

"Mmm..forceful too. I like it," he chuckled before he took her mouth and forced it open under his, his tongue exploring and sliding against hers.

"You have yet to discover how forceful I can be," she all but purred as she started to move faster on top of him, her movements very controlled, despite his best efforts to change that. "God you feel good...I never want to stop..."

"I'm not stopping you," he whispered as his hands slid up her back and gripped her shoulders. He placed kisses down the side of her neck and across her throat as she rocked against him, reaching her climax quickly. "Yeah...just let go..."

"Greg! Yes...!" she gasped as the orgasm took her over the edge and she collapsed against him, her face buried between his neck and shoulder as she fought to catch her breath. House gave a few more thrusts of his hips before hitting his own explosive finish and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He wished he could pick her up and carry her back to their bed, but put the wishful thought out of his mind. Who was he kidding? Those days were long over. Even though the change in his pain medication had reduced his pain level by half, making it tolerable enough not to wince with each step, he couldn't help be reminded of his limitations.

"Hellooo in there," Jenny whispered in his ear as she held him close. "Are you okay?"

He helped her out of his lap and reached for his cane. "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"I wonder why," she teased as she followed him to the elevator.

XXX

When House woke up, Jenny was gone, the sheets cold, letting him know she'd been gone for some time. Reaching for his clothes, he quickly got dressed and glanced out the window on his way to out, stopping to stare. It had clearly snowed all night, but the sun had come out and somehow it made everything seem magical.

"Wow," he mused as he went looking for Jenny. He went to Missy's room first, but she wasn't there.

"Hello, Dr. House," Missy said with a smile. "Looking for Jenny?"

"Yes."

"She went downstairs but she'll be back in a few minutes. Care to chat?"

House pulled a chair up next to her bed. "What are we chatting about?"

"Whatever you want. Of course we don't have to chat about anything you don't want to."

"Naturally," he chuckled. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. Baby's very active today."

"That's good."

"Yes. So you and Jenny...been together long?"

"Not really."

"But you're crazy about each other."

House scratched his forehead with his thumb and Missy giggled. "It's okay, Dr. House, I'm happy she found someone."

"Even if the someone is a drug addicted cripple?"

"I don't think taking pain medication for your leg makes you an addict, and you're not a cripple, even if you do walk with a cane. So what? You don't seem to have many limitations in other...areas," she said with a smirk.

House was surprised, and maybe a little embarrassed. "What do you know about it?"

"I know she never made those sounds with Franklin."

He coughed to cover up a laugh and shook his head. "Well, aren't you observant?"

Missy giggled again just as Jenny appeared.

"Getting acquainted I see. Is Greg behaving himself?"

"For the most part. So what are you two up to today?"

House glanced at Jenny. "I don't know. Do you have plans for us?"

"I thought we'd take a walk. It's nice out. I was just shoveling the path."

"Don't you have "people" to do that?"

"I was helping them. It's a big job."

"That would explain the red nose and pink cheeks," House chuckled as he got up. Then he glanced at Missy. "No going into labor until the roads are clear to get you to a hospital. Capische?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Yes, doctor."

When they were out of the room, Jenny led House downstairs where she handed him his coat and wool cap. "It's nice out as long as we stay in the sun. A walk will do you good."

"Wouldn't you rather do something else which burns calories?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes I would, but now we're going for a walk. You have to see the grounds when it snows. They're amazing."

He grumbled as he put on his coat, hat and gloves and followed her outside. He had to admit it was nice out with the sun shining. The path was cleared and scattered with salt to keep it from freezing, which it surely would once night came. He didn't notice Jenny bend over to form a snowball until it hit him square in the chest.

"You little..." he laughed as he did the same and hurled it at her. The fight was on. They continued to throw snowballs at each other until he caught her around the waist and pulled her down into a snow bank behind a big tree.

"Greg!" she protested as he held her down and smiled at her.

"That'll teach ya."

She smiled seductively at him, biting her lip. "You look sexy in your woolly hat."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," she laughed as she pulled his head down to kiss him. It was more heated than he intended. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was warm as it slipped past his lips to take the kiss deeper.

"Mmm Greg. I wish we could stay out here like this."

"And die of hypothermia? No thank you. You realize that our clothes are going to be soaked."

"We'll just have to get out of them and get warm. You saw the giant soaker tub in our bathroom, didn't you?"

"I did. It's certainly big enough for two."

"We can light some more candles, get a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses."

"Some bubbles," he added and Jenny nodded.

"Definitely bubbles. And then, back into those black sexy sheets."

"Where I can have my way with you?"

"More like I'm going to have my way with you, Dr. House."

He arched an eyebrow at her and then laughed against her lips as she kissed him once more. "Those bedposts are prime for some fun. If you're up to it," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes they are. I'm sure I could find some scarves or ties in the closet."

House looked down at her with curiosity. "Really?"

Jenny nodded. "I think we might surprise each other. Pleasantly."

"I think you're right. Now come on, the cold is making my leg ache."

Her eyes widened and she struggled to get up. "Oh! I'm so sorry...I didn't think..."

"It's okay. Nothing a couple of Oxy can't fix. I'll be fine."

They made their way back to the house, he was limping more than usual with Jenny's arm around him for extra support.

"Jesus, you two," Dan spat at them as they came through the front door. "Is there no end to your impropriety? What's next? The pool house? Or maybe on the pool table."

Jenny glared at Dan. "What are you talking about?"

"Ya know, having to endure the noise from your bedroom last night was bad enough. But outside in the snow? Where everyone could see you?"

"How do you know what we were doing? Were you watching? When was the last time you and Missy did anything like that?"

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a a hypocrite. So fuck off and leave us alone. This house is plenty big enough for you to change rooms if the sounds of our incredible sex are bothering you. Oddly enough, Missy doesn't seem to mind."

She stormed off towards the elevator with House and Dan staring after her.

"Wow, you really need to lighten up, Dan."

"Don't be getting any ideas about marrying her. You won't get a penny."

"You think that's all I'm about?"

"You drive a shitty car and live in a tiny apartment. What other reason could there be?"

"Even if Jenny was flat broke I'd still be with her. So get over yourself. It's not her money that I'm after. I couldn't give a damn if she lost it all tomorrow. After everything I've done, I'm still financially stable. I live where I live because it's comfortable and close to the hospital. She's an amazing woman and you underestimate her. Maybe if you were a little nicer to her you'd see that. Don't even get me started on Missy," House said as he started to walk away, but Dan's hand on his arm stopped him. House glared at it until Dan let go.

"What about Missy?"

"I suggest you keep it in your pants and handle her with care. You do not want to upset her and risk her going into labor. You don't think we all know you're banging the help? Hell, Missy knows. She's not blind."

"How do you know I'm banging the help, as you put it?"

"Last night, when she handed you a martini at dinner, you didn't thank her. That only happens when you've been very intimate with someone." He took off his jacket and tossed it on the post of the stairs. "I suggest you behave yourself, or there will be child support payments in your future. She won't put up with your philandering much longer."

On the way up, he swung by the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jenny had already gotten undressed and was running a bath by the time he got to the bedroom so he quickly shed his damp clothes.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom until she turned and looked at him. For being in his early fifties, he was in damn good shape.

"Hey there, handsome," she said with a sexy grin.

"What's new, pussycat?"

"Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He brought his hands out from behind his back and showed her the bottle of wine. "Care for some?"

"Absolutely."

He poured them each a glass as she shut the water off. "I hope you like it hot."

He sauntered over to her and gave her a deep kiss. "Very hot."

He sat against the back of the tub and Jenny leaned against his chest, wine glass in hand as they enjoyed their bath.

"This is nice," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Very. Ya know, I have a similar one at my townhouse."

"Do you?"

"Yep. You're more than welcome to use it whenever you like. But not without me."

"Damn," he hissed in mock disappointment. "So much for bringing hookers over."

"Your hooker days are over, pal."

"Are they?"

Jenny turned to look at him. "You're joking right?"

He chuckled. "Of course. If I want hookers I'll bring them to my place."

"Now I know you're joking."

"Of course I'm joking. Why do I need hookers when I have you?"

"You better not be still seeing hookers. Especially since we haven't been using protection."

"You've seen my labs, and I've seen yours. We're both fine. No need for condoms. Besides," he said as his hand disappeared beneath the bubbles to stroke the inside of her thigh, "I like being able to feel you from the inside."

"I like that too," she sighed as his hand slid higher. "God, you are insatiable, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you."

In the room two doors down, Missy woke from her nap with a start. She could feel dampness between her legs. Before she could cry out, the contraction hit her hard.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter has a lot of medical stuff in it so any mistakes are mine or Patty's. We did some research on Placenta Previa/Placental Abruption. Google is a wondrous thing. If there are errors, oh well. It's only a story and we tried. Just roll with it ;) Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jenny sat upright in the tub suddenly, water splashing over the sides. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

She quickly climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"I thought I heard my name."

"That was me."

"I don't think so, smart ass. It's Missy." she said as he reached for her clothes and quickly put them on before she dashed out of the room leaving House to his own devices.

A minute later, she was calling him. "Greg!"

He didn't bother putting his socks on, just grabbed his cane and his medical bag and headed for Missy's room.

Dan was pacing like a mad man out in the hall, finishing one cigarette and then quickly lighting up another.

"House...she's...it's bad..."

"Okay okay, just calm down."

"Please...she's everything to me."

"Is she?"

"Yes, damnit! I've been married before, she's the only one who didn't marry me for my money. If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"She'll make it. Just stay out of our way. Have you called the medics yet? Tell them we have a case of premature labor with severe complications, if they don't hurry, we might have a life-threatening situation on our hands! Move it!" House ordered and gave the man a slight shove in the other direction before entering the room.

"We need boiling water and lots of towels," Jenny told him. "Her water broke and contractions have started."

"How far apart?"

"Six minutes, and it's not Placenta Previa like I thought. It's gotta be Placental abruption, and neither one is pleasant."

"Okay." House nodded and glanced around the room until his eyes settled on the face of Dan's mistress.

"You...what's your name?"

"Candy."

"Of course it is. Go boil some water, grab clean sheets and towels and bring it all back here."

She scurried out of the room. Dan had already disappeared, not only to obey House's orders, but wanting to escape the scrutiny of those blue eyes. Why the hell hadn't he just called 911 instead of waiting to be told to? He wasn't a stupid man. only an arrogant one. Regardless of how good a doctor House or his sister-in-law was, Missy and his son were in serious trouble..

House went over to Missy and smiled down at her.

"Tsk tsk. What did I tell you this morning?"

Missy managed a small smile. "Sorry. It seems this baby wants out, despite what the Great Dr. House wants."

Dan came back into the room.

"They're sending a helicopter to airlift her to the hospital. The roads aren't all clear out this way yet. They should be here in about ten minutes, maybe less. **"**

"Okay good."

Missy winced as another contraction hit and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be House's hand and squeezed it like a vice.

"Jesus..." he hissed.

"Sorry..."

He let her ride it out and then replaced his hand with Dan's.

"Here, do your job and keep her calm until the medics get here."

"Speaking of the help, I need you to do something for me," Missy said to Dan.

"Name it. Anything, baby."

"Aww you mean that?" House snarked.

"I do. What do you want?"

"I want you to fire Candy."

To say that Dan was shocked would have been an understatement

"Missy..." he sputtered. House had been right. His affair wasn't the secret he thought it was!

"Do you think I'm stupid? I've known all along, Dan. Hell, the entire staff and our friends know too."

"Missy...you're under a lot of stress...I don't think you realize what you're saying..."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Your unwillingness to fire her only seals your guilt. If you want to save what's left of our marriage, she's gotta go. If not, get ready to to have the business manager send another outrageous alimony check PLUS child support. And I have plenty of witnesses to back me in court!" Missy managed to spit out before another contraction hit.

Candy returned with the requested items and Missy glared at Dan as if to say "Well?"

"If you don't do it, I will." Jenny said from the foot of the bed.

Dan hesitated one second too long, so Jenny took the initiative. It was her home as well; she had the right to hire and fire anyone she wanted.

"Candy, you're fired. Pack your things and get the hell out as soon as it's safe enough to travel."

Candy looked floored, House looked amused and Dan looked completely defeated.

"Excuse me?"

"She said you're fired," Missy growled. "Now get out of our sight."

"What? You can't fire me! You have no right . . ."

"The hell I do! This is my home too, and I have a say in what goes on here. The fact that you've been screwing my brother-in-law while his wife is in the house, pregnant with his baby isn't enough of a reason? " Jenny spat as she successfully slowed the flow of blood coming from Missy.

Candy stepped closer.

"Yeah well maybe if she hadn't let herself get so fat and bloated, Dan wouldn't have had the need to look at other women."

"Dan is a dog in heat! What on earth do you expect happens to women when they're pregnant? Stay stick skinny like you?" Jenny shouted; "Out, now! As a matter of fact, anyone who DOESN'T have M.D. after their name can get out of here now! You too, Dan. Greg and I have work to do. When the EMT's get here, send them up."

The room cleared out and Missy let out a heavy sigh.

"You have to calm down," Jenny told her as she took her blood pressure.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder," House snapped. "Do you want to have a stroke? More hemorrhaging?"

"Of course not. Jesus, are you like this with all your patients?"

"Just the ones who don't listen."

The room was filled with the sound of Life Flight landing in the front yard. Jenny let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

A few minutes later, Dan entered the room with the EMT team who loaded the barely stable Missy on a stretcher and hurried back outside with House and Jenny following close behind.

Jenny's chauffeur/pilot gently tapped Dan on the shoulder, startling him.

"Sir." he said calmly. "I have the Land Rover warmed up and ready to go. I can get you to the hospital in one piece." Dan picked up his coat and obediently followed him out to the garage..

XXX

"I want Jenny there or I'm not doing this. The baby can wait."

The attending OB/GYN groaned and ran her fingers through her greying hair. "No, Missy, it can't. Both of your lives are on the line! You could bleed out!"

"Can't you do the C-section?" Missy asked Jenny.

"I don't work here anymore...I can't..."

Just then, the Chief of Medicine entered the room.

"It's okay, Jenny. You will always have staff privileges here, and she trusts you. You know how important that is. Her regular OB/GYN is on holidays right now."

"That's a pity. I had a few choice words for him," House muttered, then turned to Jenny. "Looks like you're leading off instead of being the designated hitter. Don't screw it up."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming," Jenny said with a smirk. His comment didn't bother her in the slightest. It was merely his way of making light of the situation.

The chief frowned. "Who is this guy?"

"Dr. Michael Espenson, this is Dr. Gregory House."

" _The_ Gregory House? Of Princeton Plainsboro?"

"That's me."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've read the articles your fellows have published over the years. You certainly get a lot of odd cases."

"Thanks. Comes with the job."

"Indeed it does. Well, you're welcome to watch from the observation room if you'd like. Dr. Miller was one of the best OB/GYN's we had on staff and I was sad to see her go."

Jenny blushed and waved them off. "Oh please..."

"No, it's true. Anyway, you best be getting down to the OR to prep. I'll see Dr. House to the theatre."

XXX

Thanks to the efficiency of the road crews and the temperatures slowly rising above freezing, most of the main roads were now open. Jenny's chauffeur had returned to the mansion to bring Candy into town, bags packed, along with Jason & Amanda so they could meet their new nephew.

Jenny was exceptionally happy with the outcome of the events of the past eighteen hours. Missy's C-section was textbook in spite of everything, and her son was screaming his head off almost before Jenny got him out of the womb. Even so, he was still considered a preemie and would spend a few hours in the NICU before being moved in the same room with his mother just to be safe.

In the back of the limo, Jenny's hand found its way to Greg's good leg and stayed there on the drive back to the house.

"Feeling frisky are you?" he whispered.

"Mm," she nodded. "I always am after a successful delivery."

"You did good. I was watching."

"Is that your way of saying you're proud of me?"

"I suppose it is."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"What does it matter what I think?"

"It doesn't really. It's just nice to hear. Especially from the big, bad Gregory House."

He chuckled and kissed her back, deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue past her lips, making her moan softly.

"We'll continue this when we get back to the house. Nobody will be there."

"I like the sound of that."

"Perhaps we can continue with the plans we had before."

"Well, we've already had the bath. What's next?"

"We could get another fire going, get some wine and make a bed on the floor..."

He nodded. "Yeah we could. God knows there are enough pillows on the bed to make one."

The car pulled up to the front of the house and they went inside, Jenny holding his hand and literally tugging him along with her into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she pressed herself against him and their lips crashed together. He couldn't remember the last time she kissed him with so much heat and he responded with the same intensity.

"I'm tempted to stop this elevator and take you right here," he murmured against her lips as he pressed her against the wall. It was a tiny elevator. Just big enough for a couple of people.

Jenny giggled. "I'm tempted to let you."

He reached over and hit the button to stop the car in between floors as she reached down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He rubbed himself against her core and she groaned.

"Greg please...don't tease...just take me..."

He didn't need any further invitation. He shoved down the yoga pants she wore, turned her around to face the wall and took her from behind. She gasped at the quick, sudden movements but when he nipped at the back of her neck and across her shoulder, she went limp and braced herself.

"Oh my God..."

He was like a wild animal. Rougher than he'd ever been but she found that she was enjoying it more than she ever imagined. He gripped her hips and he pounded relentlessly into her, hitting a place she never even knew existed. Well, she knew of it, of course, but she'd never experienced it for herself. The elusive G-Spot had always seemed something of a myth. Something she'd only read about and dismissed, figuring it was out of reach.

But there it was. House knew exactly what he was doing, and he was hitting it every time until her inner walls began to flutter and she started to thrust against him.

"Yeah...getting close?" he growled in her ear, his hands roughly caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Yes...so close...don't stop...it all feels...too good..."

His hand slid down and he stroked her until she came hard, her entire body shuddering, making House's climax quickly follow and he leaned against her, practically pinning her to the wall with his weight.

After a minute, Jenny cleared her throat. "Umm...Greg. You're crushing me."

He stepped back and pressed the button to start the elevator back up. Who knew such a short ride could be so fun? He still had plans for her though. The Mile High Club being one of them. However, they had one more night before the returned to Princeton, and he intended on making it memorable.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks everyone as always for your awesome reviews. Well, all except JoAnn who left me this gem:**

 ** _"Why would House have a fling with an old woman when he could get anyone he wanted?"_**

 **Here's my answer for you, JoAnn:**

 **1) Jenny isn't "old" 2) It's not a fling 3) Why don't you write your OWN fic and give House what you think he wants? 4) Go play in traffic**

 **I'll be turning off anonymous reviews from here on out. The stupidity of some of these guest reviews is giving me a headache. Although calling them out is very entertaining :) Yes, I am a Bi*ch. So?  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Monday came all too fast, and House found himself enjoying the view of Jenny's ass as they boarded the private jet. They helped themselves a drink before take-off.

Jenny started to to fidget at the delay. She knocked impatiently on the cockpit door, only to be told that they wouldn't take off for possibly another half hour or so. The brief blizzard had wreaked havoc on airline schedules.

That didn't seem to bother House, who had stretched out on the long couch, and Jenny realized she was passing up a cuddling opportunity, so she quickly joined him.

After about ten minutes, the pilot's voice filled the cabin. "Buckle up folks, we're headed home."

House didn't want to buckle up at all. He had a raging hard on from their cuddling, and the seat belt would make him even more uncomfortable.

"Just snap it on." Jenny chuckled, seeing his discomfort. " Then she licked her lips as she buckled herself in. "You won't have to have it on for long."

"By then it'll be gone," he grumbled and looked out the window as the jet prepared to taxi down the runway.

"I'll just have to get you back to where you were before then, won't I?"

He leered at her. She was in a feisty mood. As a matter of fact, she had been since she delivered her nephew the day before.

"Does bringing a new life into the world usually get you this saucy, Dr. Miller?"

"Yes, the problem was that I never had much of an outlet for that."

"Pity."

"Indeed. You said something the other day about the Mile High Club..."

"I haven't forgotten. I actually wanted to take you on the flight over but you deserved better than that for our first real time together."

"You really are a romantic, aren't you?"

"I don't think so."

"A lesser man would have taken me on that flight and not thought twice about it."

"I'm not a lesser man," House grinned and sipped his drink. "So tell me a deep, dark fantasy you've always had but were too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"Yet you want me to tell you?" she laughed.

"It's just us here," he pointed out.

"And the pilot."

"Who's busy flying the plane while wearing a headset. Trust me, baby, he can't hear anything beyond the cockpit door." He grinned wider. "It must be pretty good if you don't even want to tell me."

She blushed and looked away, trying to decide if she should tell him. If she did, would he make it come true for her? The tingling sensation between her legs indicated that he most likely would. House was a hedonist, pure and simple, and would no doubt take delight in whatever turned her on.

"Does it involve pain?" he asked, hoping to draw it out of her.

"No. Are we going to play twenty questions about this?"

"I don't know if it'll take that many to drag it out of you, but if it does, so be it."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because everyone has a fantasy that they don't believe will ever come to pass."

"What's yours then?"

"I guess you could call it voyeurism. I like to watch women get off. Sometimes couples."

"So you're a closet voyeur. Interesting."

House shrugged and then drained his glass as the plane leveled off and the fasten seatbelt light went out.

"Your turn," he said as he unbuckled his belt. The conversation was turning him on and his jeans were becoming tighter.

Jenny sighed and blushed once again, causing House to laugh. "Wow, you're really embarrassed. It must be hot."

"Well, let me put it this way. I'm in a position of authority at work all day, my guard's always up and I'm always in control. But once in awhile I can't help wonder what it would be like to give up total control to someone else. I used to have kidnap fantasies when I was younger. That someone would kidnap me and demand a ransom from Franklin."

House was seriously intrigued by her confession. "So being tied up and held against your will in a dark room?"

"Exactly."

"Or perhaps being tied to a bed and blindfolded while someone did whatever they wanted to you?"

She bit her lip and nodded, the tingle in her legs even stronger than before. House was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time and it was a look she hadn't seen before. The bulge in his jeans was very noticeable and it occurred to her that she was turning him on.

He held out his hand to her, which she took and he pulled her towards him so her legs were across his lap and her arms around his neck.

"What would you say if I told you that could all definitely be arranged?"

He was serious.

"I'd say...where have you been all my life?" she giggled as she gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm guessing you've never had a chance to act out these fantasies before?"

Her eyes widened. "God, no. Not with Franklin. He'd probably would have had me committed if he knew, or call me a sexual deviant. He was very conservative when it came to sex, as I mentioned before. While the sex was very pleasurable, there was never anything kinky or adventuresome. Just plain old Missionary, although sometimes I managed to convince him to let me ride him. Sometimes...when he made love to me, I'd put my hands behind my back as if they were cuffed and imagine... other scenarios."

He nodded as he ran his hand down her arm, creating goosebumps.

"I'm sure you realize that none of it will be possible without trust. It won't work if you can't trust me."

"I do trust you, Greg," she said softly as she moved to straddle his lap, rubbing her pelvis against his. "I trust you with my life."

He smiled. "You have no idea what a turn-on it is to hear you say that. "

"It's true. I know you'd never hurt me, not intentionally, anyway. And that if I wanted you to stop, you would."

"In a heartbeat. We'll come up with a safe word."

Her heart started beating faster. "God...I can't believe this is happening..."

He chuckled and pulled her to him for a long, deep kiss. "I would love nothing more than to make that come true for you. It's not that crazy of a fantasy, really."

"You don't think so?"

"Nope."

"If you're good...maybe we can incorporate yours somehow. Do a little role play."

"I'm in," he said and kissed her again.

"Sounds fun," she grinned as she reached down and freed him from the confines of his jeans while he did the same with hers. She stood up and tugged them down her legs then he lifted his hips so she could remove his.

"Greg?"

"Mmm?" His lips were on her throat, his tongue swirling at the base of her neck as his fingers slipped inside of her very wet pussy.

"Fuck me.."

He grinned and before she knew it she was on her back and he was slowly entering her, savoring the feeling of her tight warmth as they both moaned together. It didn't take long for House to reach the point of no return. All that talk about role play and bondage made them both very excited and it was over very quickly, leaving them in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

"Wow..." she murmured as she leaned against him. "Welcome to the Mile High Club, Greg."

"You mean welcome back. This is just my first time on a private jet." he snickered as he held her close for a few minutes, both of them catching their breath until the fasten seatbelt light came back on and they quickly got dressed.

XXX

"So how was your weekend?" Wilson inquired as he and House ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"Good. Fine."

"That's it?"

"I don't kiss and tell," House grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I think you just did."

"It was pretty low-key, other than helping Jenny with her sister-in-law. She went into labour a couple of weeks early and because of the snow, they had to airlift her to the hospital. I got to meet her old boss, and he was a decent guy. Let her deliver the baby via emergency C-section."

"How's the baby now?"

"He was doing fine when we left. Jenny did great."

"I'll bet. I Googled her awhile back. Turns out she's the best OB/GYN in the East. They were very sad to see her go."

"Yeah, that's the vibe I got, too. But she claims to be happy here."

"And she has you," Wilson pointed out. "So are you going to tell me anything?"

House grinned as he stole one of Wilson's fries. "I rejoined the Mile High Club."

"Nice!"

"And we had a very interesting discussion. She's got some deep fantasies that need to be explored and I'm just the man to do it. I may need your help with one of them."

Wilson's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Just as House was about to tell his plans, he stopped when Jenny approached. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson."

"Dr. Miller. How was your weekend?" House said loudly, with an over-exaggerated wink

"It was nice. How was yours?" she asked, keeping a poker face.

"Nice isn't the word I'd use but let's not quibble. What can I do for you?"

"Mind if I sit?"

Wilson got up. "Go ahead. I need to get back to the office for an appointment."

Once he left, Jenny sat down.

"There's a fundraiser in Atlantic City next week and I would like you to be my escort."

He sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Not on your life."

She shrugged and started to rise.

"Okay."

House gave his head a shake.

"Wait...what? Just 'okay?' That's it?"

"It's not a requirement for you to be there, I just didn't want to go alone."

"So since I said no, what's it going to cost me?"

She cocked her head to one side and looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Then it dawned on her that perhaps this sort of thing had been an issue before with Lisa Cuddy. She sat back down and leaned across the table, speaking softly, "Greg, I'm not telling you to go with me, I'm asking you. If you don't want to go, it's fine. There's no hidden agenda or consequence. You're free to say no."

"Then I'll go."

Her face lit up. "Great. It should be fun. There will be gaming tables."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Jenny laughed. "It would have been my last card to play. If you still said no, it's fine. I know you hate public events but I thought you might enjoy this one."

"I think I will."

"I have to get back. We'll discuss it later. Feel free to invite James, too. He might enjoy it."

XXX

Friday came and House didn't have any plans. Jenny developed a nasty chest cold and bronchitis, but she refused to take any time off, claiming that there was nobody else to replace her on such short notice and she kept House at arm's length, not wanting to make him sick as well. Although he appreciated the gesture, he was bored out of his mind. So he decided to call her.

 _"_ _What're you wearing?"_ he asked in that deep, sexy voice that told her he was aroused.

"My blue satin nightshirt," she whispered as she lay down on her bed.

 _"_ _Put it on speakerphone,"_ he told her, which she did and put the handset back on its base.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked him.

 _"_ _I thought you and I would do...something."_

That tingle between her legs returned and she crossed them to relieve the sensations, but it didn't really help.

"Tease. You know I can't go anywhere. I'm sick as a dog. Coughing and blowing my nose every five minutes is soooo attractive." she chuckled.

 _"_ _I have have a scenario in mind for another time, but we can discuss that later. When you're feeling more human."_

"Why not now?"

 _"_ _Because I want to leave you anticipating what it might be."_

"I'm already thinking."

 _"_ _Thought of a safe word yet?"_

"Am I going to need to use it?"

 _"I doubt it, but I like to keep things safe, sane and consensual."_

"This... whole thing really turns you on, doesn't it?"

 _"_ _Only because it turns you on. Just thinking about being tied up, blindfolded, all your senses heightened. Your panties must be soaked by now, aren't they?"_

"Y-yes," she stammered. Her heart was already racing.

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this, Jenny? And are you going to let me push those limits that we talked about last weekend?"_

She thought about what they'd discussed. The possibility of a threesome also came up and while she didn't say no, she wasn't sure if she was willing to share him. Of course, she had no idea what he had in that complex brain of his. "I...I don't know..."

 _"_ _Hence the safe word. If it becomes too much, all you have to do is say it and everything stops. But you know what?"_

"What?"

 _"_ _I don't think you're going to use it. I think you're going to be the little slut you know you can be. Deep down you've always wanted to be controlled, even for just a little bit. Just to see what it's like. I'm right, aren't I?"_

"Y-yes."

It was pure torture! Sure, it was just Greg, but he wasn't talking like Greg. His voice took on an stern tone which made her even wetter. It was the same tone she'd heard him use toward his fellows on his team. She slid her hand down her body to her core and sure enough, she was soaking wet.

 _"You better not be touching yourself."_

Her movements stilled. How the hell did he know?

 _"_ _I don't care how wet you are, you're not to play with yourself unless I'm there. This is my fantasy too, you know. Am I right?"  
_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Good girl. It's too bad you're sick. I could be there right now, stroking you, bringing you to the edge and back again. But now you're going to have to wait."_

"You could... come over now."

 _She heard him snicker on the other end."Not a chance. I'm not catching that. Besides, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."_ Then he ended the call, just like that and she groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, House grinned as he turned out the light and went to sleep, thinking of Jenny and the fun he had in store for her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: There's only one chapter left after this one. Thanks everyone for reading and I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I certainly enjoyed writing it with Purplemint Patty as my co-pilot :)**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"You want me to do _what_?" Wilson laughed, somewhat incredulously, at House's idea.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because it's what she wants. It's rather harmless, really."

"And if she doesn't go for it?"

"Then we don't do it. No big deal. I just thought it might be fun. We'd had a little too much to drink at that fundraiser, and when we got back to our room, I used my tie to restrain her hands behind her back. She loved it. Why not take things to the next level?"

"Speaking of the fundraiser," Wilson said, looking a little uncomfortable, "I saw something in the paper you're not going to like."

"What? I've seen pictures from it in the local papers. So?"

Wilson reached into his briefcase and took out the society section of the Sunday paper **.** Prominently placed on the front page was a picture of House and Jenny, pressed close to each other on the dance floor.

"There's you and Jenny, looking all romantic and cozy, but look closer. There's Cuddy, and she's pissed."

House glanced at the headline underneath. **_"_** ** _Has The New Beauty of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Tamed The Beast?"_**

"Son of a bitch!" House was on his feet in an instant and stormed out, limping as fast as his cane would carry him to Jenny's office.

Carla, her receptionist, stood when he arrived and got in his way.

"She's on the phone, Dr. House."

He simply glared at her until she stepped aside and threw open the double doors.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded as he tossed the paper on her desk.

Jenny glanced at the paper and then up at him. He was clearly mad, but she wasn't at all fazed by it. She ended her call and put down the receiver.

"Looks like a picture Greg."

"Have you seen this? Did you know Cuddy was there?"

She hadn't seen that particular photo and she frowned.

"I didn't have final approval of the guest list." she snarked, hoping to avoid the inevitable fight, but knowing it was going to happen.

"Check out the headline."

She looked at it and chuckled. "So what? Some idiot thought he was being funny."

"Clearly you agree."

"It's stupid funny. Besides, I thought you didn't care what people thought."

"I don't."

"Then why are you so upset by this?"

"You don't think I should be? I'm not supposed to be within one hundred yards of Cuddy and her family until my probation ends! This could really land me in trouble!"

"No, I really don't think you should be upset about this, and on a strictly professional level, I can straighten out any problems with your probation officer."

She sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Look, Greg, like it or not, I'm a public figure because of my job and the fact that Franklin's family has donated millions to this hospital. Some people consider that newsworthy. And since you're my boyfriend, that makes you just as much of a target. It won't happen often, but it will happen. You're going to have to deal with it or..."

"Or...what?"

"I think you know _or what_. You're the one who ultimately has to decide if a stupid picture here and there is enough to end our relationship. I'd like to think what we have is stronger than that, but if seeing Lisa Cuddy in a photo causes you this much grief, maybe you're not over her and we never had anything to build on in the first place."

For the first time in a long time, House was speechless. With nothing to say, he turned and left her office.

Jenny sighed and called to him to come back, but he'd already closed the doors behind him and either didn't hear or chose to ignore her.

 _Fine._ She'd let him stew for awhile. She glanced at the picture again and noticed how angry Lisa Cuddy seemed. Somehow she had the feeling that a storm was brewing and it wouldn't be pretty.

XXX

The halls of Princeton Plainsboro hummed along as usual over the next week. House had a new case and spent the majority of his time in his office, sleeping in the On Call Room or whatever doctor's lounge was empty while he waited for the team to return with the latest test results. It wasn't looking good, and House was stumped. None of the treatments seemed to be working and the clock was ticking.

He hadn't spoken to Jenny since his tantrum about the picture in the paper. Honestly, he was hoping she'd come to him first. But why would she? He was the one who over-reacted. They were just pictures, after all. No harm came from them. Was it worth throwing away what had made him happier than he could ever remember? Did he really give a rat's ass that Cuddy knew for certain he wasn't pining away for her and moved on? That was the million dollar question, not worrying about a restraining order. He already knew the answer, had known it before he charged into Jenny's office like a bull in a china shop. He decided to bite the bullet and go talk to her, and he knew he should go with a peace offering of some sort to score points.

He took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into scrubs, since all the clean clothes he had at the hospital were no longer clean. Although his patient had puked all over him and his favorite sneakers, he did have another pair to wear. Looking somewhat presentable, he headed for the hospital gift shop.

In the lobby, a familiar sound made him stop in his tracks. It was the long forgotten click of stiletto heels on the shiny hospital floors, and he knew it wasn't Jenny. Her walk was more panther-like and graceful, And while Jenny wore stylish heels to work, the only time he had seen her in stilettos was the fundraiser. He smiled when he thought about her long legs and how amazing she looked in them. And then how she kept them on when they returned to the hotel room...

"House?"

 _Oh for the love of..._ _seriously?_

He turned around and came face to face with Cuddy. She looked him up and down, in shock.

"Well hello, Dr. Cuddy," he said in a mock cheery tone. "The twins are looking great as usual. Did they miss me?" he asked, purposefully leering at her cleavage.

Cuddy looked just as surprised to see him. "When...how did you get out of prison?"

"Overcrowding and good behavior."

"Good behavior? You? Please. No, seriously. How the hell did you get hired back? I told them..."

"Cuddy, your desire for revenge is meaningless. Foreman got me out legally because he had a case he couldn't solve, even after all those years he worked for me, but if it makes you feel better, I'll be on parole for six more months, and I can't leave the state without permission. So you don't have to worry about me exacting revenge any time soon. Not that I had any plans to do so in the first place."

"You drove your car through my living room window!"

"And I went to prison for it. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, it isn't! You could've killed someone! You should _still_ be in prison!"

"Well you can't control everything, so suck it up, Buttercup."

"Speaking of sucking up, don't think I didn't notice you sucking face with Dr. Miller at the fundraiser last weekend."

"Jealous?"

"Didn't you learn anything about sleeping with your boss from the last time? And how in the hell did she even get you there in the first place?"

House shrugged. "She asked me."

"That was it?"

"Yes. Asking someone to go somewhere as opposed to telling them they're going are two very different things. Also, I learned that some bosses can be professional at work while still maintaining a personal relationship after hours and never the twain shall meet. And if my memory hasn't completely deserted me, you pushed the relationship more than I did that night you came to my apartment, and you can't say I didn't warn you what might happen."

She looked incredulous. "Are you high?"

"Nope. I actually have a boss who cares for her employee's health and welfare, and I'm on a much better pain control regimen, one you should have forced me into. I'm leaving now. Patients to save and all that."

House had already turned away from her and was heading for the elevator when Jenny saw them. Out of curiosity, she decided to follow. Wilson had told her that House would talk when he was ready, so she respected that, but now seemed like a very good time to intervene.

She honestly didn't know why Cuddy had come, but it most likely had something to do with seeing them at the fundraiser and wanting to know if it was serious. That was a good question. To Jenny it was serious, but she couldn't speak for House. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

Cuddy followed House but stopped when he unlocked the door to his office, fully aware of her reaction to the lack of glass walls.

"What...happened to this office?"

"Jenny found it ridiculous that I was the only doctor with glass walls or a door without a lock. She also remedied the fact that I was the only one in this hospital who hadn't gotten a raise since you took over."

"You had glass walls so I could keep an eye on you, and you didn't deserve a raise!"

"Funny, I would have thought that saving all those lives would have at least earned me a cost of living increase. Jenny doesn't feel that she has to micromanage me or treat me like an animal in a zoo. And I get to choose my own cases. Oh, and my performance reviews will be just like everyone else's - they will actually happen."

"You call her Jenny? You never called me Lisa, even in college..."

House shrugged. "You always gave the distinct impression you wouldn't appreciate being addressed by that, or Party Pants, even in private, and you wouldn't use my first name either. She calls me Greg, so I call her Jenny."

"She calls you Greg here at the hospital?"

"No, she calls me Dr. House."

"I suppose she doesn't make you do clinic duty now that you're sleeping with her?"

"No, clinic duty is for residents and interns who need the experience," Jenny said from the doorway. "It's a waste of Dr. House's time and talent, not to mention every other department head's to be stuck down there when they could be doing other things like...oh...saving a life, for example." Jenny stepped further into the office and got in Cuddy's face.

"It also saves the hospital quite a bit of money. I'm really surprised at you, Dr. Cuddy. The books for this place are a total mess. How did you manage to keep hidden that this hospital is barely treading water for so long? No wonder poor Foreman ran."

"I spent the money where it needed spending. And there were projects..."

"We didn't donate that money for you to play with, Dr. Cuddy. Had we known what you had in mind, we would have walked away years ago."

House cocked his head to one side. "What projects are you talking about? That's news to me."

Cuddy turned red at being called out, but she didn't budge.

"You mean you didn't know, Greg?" Jenny said with a satisfied look on her face.

"What the hell went on when she ran this place?"

"Well, did you ever pull yourself out of your misery just once to notice what was going on?" Jenny had struck a low blow, but it was necessary. House merely glared at her.

"It's all there in the budget reports. Every penny is accounted for, BUT it was not used as intended. Did you ever notice that Oncology has gotten a lot of capital improvements? Oh, don't worry. Wilson had no idea he was being singled out, but I wouldn't want to be in Lisa's shoes if word of her gross mismanagement gets around. She'd be finished professionally, lucky to get a job in a free clinic." Jenny sneered.

Cuddy began to sputter. "As administrator, I had every right . . ."

"No you didn't, Cuddy." House had finally found his voice. "No wonder my department existed on donations from grateful patients and the hospital didn't match dollar for dollar! And you come back here, violating a restraining order that YOU requested. And for what? To cause be more grief?"

By this time, the argument had become so loud, it had attracted not only House's new team, but other bystanders, including the chief of security.

Cuddy tried again to defend herself. "House, the improvements I ordered were necessary . . ."

"Remodeling the lobby?" House sneered. Making your office bigger?"

"If you hadn't had a stand-off with a gun-toting patient, I wouldn't have needed to renovate my office in the first place!"

While the chief of security was happy that Cuddy was finally getting her well deserved and long overdue comeuppance, this escalating and becoming a side show.

"Dr. Miller." he asked. "Anything wrong here?"

"No, Jack, there isn't. As a matter of fact, Dr. Cuddy just realized she's late for an appointment and was just leaving." Jenny replied.

"Well, I'll just escort her out then." Jack said as he grabbed Cuddy's arm a little rougher than he had to.

"I'm not through with you, House!" Cuddy screeched as she was practically dragged out of the office. "You violated the restraining order!"

House just sadly shook his head, knowing the few blissful moments he had shared with Jenny were about to come to an end. She would be like everyone else, withdrawing the helping hand she had promised would always be there. Until now, he had believed she would, but for no logical reason, the mention of Cuddy's lawyer destroyed him, destroyed the apology that he was ready to give Jenny.

"You can go, Jenny," House said, almost inaudibly.

"Why?" Jenny was confused.

House turned those blue eyes on her. Jenny had never seen so much pain emanate from anyone's eyes as there was coming from House's.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear her say she was going to get me on violating the restraining order?"

"Pfft!" Jenny said.

House was confused.

"If the _rational_ part of Gregory House is still around, I'd like to talk to _him_. You did not violate Lisa's restraining order or the conditions of your parole. You didn't know she would be at the fundraiser, and she barged into a place she no longer works at and is not welcome in. I still stand by what I said in my office, with one amendment. I will fight for you on a professional _and_ personal level."

House's mouth dropped open, but he recovered quickly.

Jenny straightened her shoulders. "We need to talk, Greg. But not here, not now. We'll have dinner at my place and talk then. Okay?"

He nodded and watched her leave. Then he glared at the other people milling around until they got the message and carried on with their own business.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well this is it. This is the final chapter. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing throughout this journey. It was a fun story to work on. However, it's time to move on to the next. I have an idea in my head so I'm just going to run with it and see what happens. After all, that's how this one started :D**_

 _ **Thanks as always to my beta/partner-in-crime Purplemint Patty for helping me out with this.** _

**Chapter Fourteen**

Friday finally arrived, and House wasn't any closer to a diagnosis than he had been on Monday. After another lengthy DDX, Park finally came up with an idea that fit the symptoms, so House made her stay overnight to monitor the patient.

As he packed his things for the day, he found himself slightly nervous about seeing Jenny. He knew he wasn't ready to end things just yet, and he hoped the shit storm Cuddy was trying to stir up wouldn't cause any trouble for him.

A light tap on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Jenny standing in the doorway, coat on, and briefcase in hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you to your place as usual."

"Great."

They walked to the elevator together and went down to the parking garage, neither of them saying anything. Jenny had parked in the spot across from him and she was just backing out when she noticed he hadn't moved. Pulling up next to his car, she rolled down the window.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's dead as a door nail. I had to get a jump start this morning, but I think it might be time to call time of death." House said glumly.

"Hop in then. We'll have a tow truck come and take it to the garage in the morning."

Pouting, he grabbed his stuff and got into the passenger seat of her SUV.

"T.G.I.F" she sighed as she drove, eyes on the road ahead.

"Me too. I've been burning the candle at both ends it seems."

"How's your patient?"

"Still dying, but Park came up with a Hail Mary play, so we're trying it out. If I don't hear from her tonight, I'll take it to be good news."

"Fingers crossed then," she said, crossing her own fingers as she gave him an encouraging smile.

They arrived at her townhouse, and she went straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

Greg plopped down on a chair as he watched her take things out of the fridge and pantry, as well as various pots and pans. He was too tired to ask if she needed help, and she didn't seem bothered that he was just sitting there.

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti. It's quick and easy because I'm starving."

"Want some wine?"

"Absolutely. You know where the wine rack is."

House found a good Italian wine and poured them each a glass, and then he leaned against the counter as he watched her cook.

He took a few sips and then let out a long sigh.

"So…I guess an apology is in order."

She didn't look up from what she was doing. "From . . ."

"Me."

She stopped chopping her basil and glanced over at him.

"Greg House apologizing?"

"It's not something you're going to get often so enjoy it while you can," he smirked.

"Point taken." She put the knife down and turned to face him.

"I'm listening."

He took another long sip, for courage and looked at her.

"I realize I over-reacted to that picture of us in the paper and I'm sorry for blaming you for it."

Jenny smiled. "Apology accepted." Then she went back to chopping the basil.

House blinked in surprise. "What? That's it?"

"There's more?"

"Yeah. I also wanted to apologize for kicking you out of my office."

"You needed to process everything. I get it. You don't have to apologize for being you, Greg, in spite what others made you believe, and yes, I do mean Lisa Cuddy."

"Did you mean what you said? About helping me?"

Jenny nodded. "She won't do anything. She doesn't have the guts to take me on, and I hope I made it clear that she'd be crazy to try it. Neither one of you knew the other would be there. Hell, I didn't know she would be there. If she really wanted to, she would've made her presence known. But no, she lurked like a psycho."

That last comment made House laugh and almost choke on his wine. Jenny chuckled and poured him a quick glass of water.

"It's true," she added. "If she really wanted to cause trouble for you, she would've called the police right then and it would have been more of an embarrassment to her than you. She deliberately caused you to unknowingly violate the order by showing up at the hospital. So yes, I will help you if the situation arises."

He looked down at the floor, tapping his cane. "Thanks. I just…can't go back to prison."

Jenny came around and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his chest. She glanced up at him until he looked at her.

"And you won't. I promise. I don't know what kind of hell you went through in there, but if the memories become too painful, I'll help you through it or find someone who can."

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to lean down and kiss her, so that's exactly what he did. It had been one hell of a long week, which seemed forever since the last time he kissed her like that. It was gentle at first, slightly tentative. But quickly turned into something a lot more feverish and urgent. House let his cane clatter to the floor as his arms wrapped around Jenny, pulling her against his body as he kissed her lips and then nibbled her neck.

"Mmm, so nice," she moaned as she rolled her head back and gave him easy access to her throat.

The timer dinged to signify that the garlic bread was in danger of burning and she regrettably pulled back from him.

"Let's eat then we can… get to the bottom of things," she said with a saucy grin.

House grinned back and took his glass of wine with him to the table. House realized he was hungrier than he thought and ended up having seconds in spite of himself. It was his intention to eat quickly and have Jenny for dessert. However, when she mentioned Tiramisu, he surrendered.

Once dessert was eaten, they sat in the living room with some coffee in front of the fire, one of the ways Jenny liked to relax. House wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She rested her head against his chest and he sighed, finally content.

"So when do we get to have make-up sex?"

Jenny laughed. "You gotta break-up to make-up."

"Not necessarily. We almost did, and would have if I hadn't come to my senses."

"We could have "almost" make-up sex," she grinned.

"Yeah, we could do that."

"But first, I'm going to take a bath." She got up and stood, offering him her hand. "Care to join me?"

He stood and started to walk with her but his cell phone began to ring in his back pocket.

"Damn. I'll be right there."

Five minutes later he entered the ensuite bathroom just in time to see her stripping down.

"Mmm very nice."

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she slowly bent over to turn off the tap.

"Was that Park on the phone?"

"Yep. Patient's responding to treatment."

"That's good."

Jenny's pulse quickened as he took her hand and kissed a trail up her arm, his gaze never leaving hers.

Her other hand reached up to caress his cheek and brought his lips down on hers. He forced her mouth open under his and their tongues mingled, tasting, wanting more of each other. She tugged his T-shirt over his head and slid her hands up his chest, raking her nails over his nipples.

"Such a handsome man. I love touching you..."

"I like the way you touch me."

He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off while she stepped into the tub and made room for him to get in behind her.

"Greg?"

"Mhm?" he murmured as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"I want to ask you something."

He paused. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd consider staying here. With me."

"I thought I was."

Jenny shook her head. "No, I meant on a permanent basis."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a sexy smile. "You mean shack up?"

She laughed. "Well I wouldn't put it like that but... yes."

Seeing that she had his full attention, she continued.

"I missed you this week. I miss having you here. I miss waking up next to you. I hate coming back here alone at the end of the day."

"I don't always come home at night," he pointed out. "Sometimes I end up staying at the hospital..."

"I know," she cut him off. "That's the nature of your practice, I understand that. I just... I guess I was hoping you'd want the same thing at the end of the day. I like waking up and having you here next to me first thing in the morning."

He nodded. "I like that too, but I need some time to process all of this."

She smiled and turned her head to softly kiss him, nibbling on his bottom lip as he caressed one of her breasts and toyed with the nipple.

"Water's getting cold. We should get out. Go to bed..."

Jenny giggled and squirmed against him as his hand traveled lower. "Mmm I guess we should..."

They dried each other off and then quickly climbed into bed.

His lips crashed against hers once again as their bodies joined. Jenny melted against him and her eyes fluttered closed as he began to move, slowly at first.

Her nails glided up and down his back as their passion increased. His movements quickened and her body responded.

He knew she was close. So close.

"Greg...take me..."

He needed no further encouragement and brought her to the edge, tumbling into the abyss with her. It was one of the most intense moments he'd ever felt with her, and it overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in her neck.

Jenny kept her arms wrapped around him as they lay there, catching their breath, still holding each other tightly.

"I love you," she whispered as she gently stroked his hair.

"I know," he murmured against her neck before giving it a small nip, making her giggle. Then he rolled off of her and pulled her to him so her back was against his chest. He continued to kiss and nibble the back of her neck until they both dozed off.

XXX

"Your car is toast, Dr. House," the mechanic told him when House went to the shop.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What isn't wrong with would be an easier question to answer. We can't start it. It's just dead. Replacing the battery and spark plugs would only buy you some time, but not much. The car isn't worth what it would cost to fix it."

House was glaring at the man, and he took a step back.

"Doc, listen. I've been your mechanic for years. I've performed miracles of epic proportions to keep your car running. But every car has its breaking point, and yours has hit it. I'm sorry. Even if I just charged you for labor, the price tag is too high. Now, I'll be more than happy to buy it from you. The body is pretty cherry and there are a few parts that can be sold."

"How much?"

"I checked Kelly Blue Book, and they don't even have this car listed. I also called a few people I thought might be interested. The offers were pitiful. I'll give you five hundred for it, and that's probably the best you're going to get."

House glanced over at the car, the Dodge Dynasty that he'd had for years. It was like losing an old friend.

"Fine," he said with a heavy sigh and turned away to follow the mechanic to the main office.

XXX

House went back to Jenny's. His leg had been especially bad all day and all he wanted was to relax on the couch with her and a glass of Scotch.

Jenny came out of the kitchen with said glass and handed it to him. "So what's the verdict?" she asked.

"Repairs were going to be a hell of a lot more than the car was worth. He cut me a cheque for parts."

"Oh," she frowned, and gently touched his hand. "I'm sorry. I know how much you loved that car."

He merely sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I guess I need to start looking for another one. I can't rely on just the bike."

"James mentioned a Vette in storage?"

"I sold it years ago. Too impractical."

"Okay so you want something practical and not flashy."

"Yeah."

"Well, it just so happens that I have a hybrid Mercedes in the parking garage that I never use."

"Why not?"

"No reason, really. I'm not even sure why I bought it. It handles well in bad weather, but I really prefer the SUV. I was going to sell it but if you want it, it's yours. We can transfer the title Monday morning."

He blinked. "Just like that?"

"Sure. I'm not using it so you might as well take it for when you're not using the bike."

She got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a set of keys.

"Dinner's not for another half hour. Why don't you take it for a drive, see how you like it."

House nodded and took the keys from her. When he got downstairs to the underground garage, he saw it parked along the far wall of the garage, all shiny, black and pristine. When he unlocked the doors and got in, he took a deep breath. It still had that new car smell and when he started the engine, it was so quiet that he wondered if it was even on. There was even Sirius satellite radio and GPS, definitely the icing on the cake.

Half an hour later, House returned and handed Jenny the keys with a nod and a smile.

"It's nice. Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely. You just saved me the headache of trying to sell it."

"Why not just sell it back to the dealership?"

"I wouldn't get as much for it. You know how much a car depreciates as soon as you drive it off the lot. And yes, I know I could sell it privately but I don't have time for all that. You'd be doing me a huge favor. And I'm sure you'll look hot driving it," she added with a sexy grin, which caused him to smile back at her.

He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. "Thank you."

She pulled back enough to smile up at him. "You're welcome."

After another delicious dinner, Jenny & House enjoyed a glass of wine in front of the fire. Other than "The Man Cave", it was House's favorite place. He chuckled inwardly at that thought. Jenny's bed was _really_ his favorite place. When he thought more about her, he realized that he couldn't remember being so happy in a long time. He was just sorry it had taken him so long to get there.

Yes, he had been a selfish bastard for most of his life, but that had been a self-defense mechanism against emotional pain, and he had hurt many people along the way. He truly regretted that. He also regretted that his leg was telling him it was time to get up and stretch a bit, but thanks to Jenny, while he still was in pain, it was no longer mind numbing. Next on the agenda was some physical therapy, which he knew would help his pain levels even more.

XXX

A couple of days later, Jenny came home to see House's bike parked in the street.

"Why didn't he put it in the garage?" she wondered as she tried to figure out how he got home before her. The Mercedes was in its usual spot. When she got inside, she saw a couple of suitcases at the front door and went to the bedroom to find him there.

"Honey, I'm home," he said with a grin.

"I see that. What are you doing in my closet?"

"It's _my_ closet too."

She smiled and walked over to him. "Is that right?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I thought about what you said the other night and decided to take you up on your offer. So, how many drawers are you going to give me?"

 ** _The End  
_**


End file.
